


How to Train Your Angel

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Attempt at Humor, Bad Parent John Winchester, Blood, Brotherly Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs Dean Winchester, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Chuck Shurley is God, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), Injury, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Suspicious Sam Winchester, Violence, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Far north resides the Island of Lawrence. It's a beautiful island, covered with forests, lakes, and sky-piercing mountain tops. The only downside is the pests. Some places have ghosts or vampires, but Lawrence has angels.Dean Winchester has lived his whole life trying to make his father, the chief, proud. He's done everything he could think of: studied, trained, and battled with angels. He's excelled at hunting and fighting, and though his younger brother Sam has done better in their studies, Dean has certainly learned much. But no matter how hard he tries, Dean cannot make his father proud. Dean is on the verge of giving up, and then he shoots an angel from the sky.How To Train Your Dragon AU
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 73
Kudos: 317
Collections: Supernatural





	1. The Pests

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural or how to train your dragon
> 
> Notes about the fic:  
> idk what time period takes place in.. I guess viking times but at the same time there's guns, just ignore that lol  
> also I've changed a bit about how angels work, like they're not immortal and all powerful.. they can still smite and fly and heal quickly, but they're mortal.. I added some stuff about the different angel types, though it's not 100% the same, I kinda changed it to make it fit better  
> also the story is not completely httyd, I changed it a bit (it is an au after all) but it's still obviously the same story

Dean Winchester lived on small island known as Lawrence. It was a northern land, resulting in many early frosts and long, unforgiving winters. The villagers of Lawrence had to be strong and determined to keep up with the harsh demands of the land, and Dean Winchester was the perfect model. He'd spent his entire life training and preparing for battle, all to make his father, the chief, proud. Now, Dean outshone his peers, and still John did not care for him. John's disproval burned Dean deep in his core, but he used it to keep working. While the rest of the village thought he would be an excellent chief someday, John only seemed to grow more and more unsatisfied.

Dean only strived to do better. He didn't care that he was already a great warrior and hunter, he just wanted to make his dad proud. Dean spent all his time and energy working to become better. Currently, he was training in the woods, practicing his shot. He loaded his gun with practiced ease. His aim was accurate and precise. He hit the target over and over.

"Dean, this is the third time this week." Sam grouched from where he sat on a boulder, watching Dean. Dean ignored him.

"You've been at this for hours." Sam continued, frowning. "Have you even had lunch?"

"No." Dean grumbled, not taking his eyes from the practice target.

"Dean, when was the last time you ate?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and shot him a glare.

"Yesterday." He answered impatiently. "Now shut your trap or leave, I'm trying to focus."

"Your shot is perfect." Sam said. "You need to eat more." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It can be better. Look at the marks, I was off for a few." He said, pointing at the target. Sam slipped down from the boulder and walked to inspect the target.

"You're only off by, like, maybe a few centimeters, I couldn't even tell from there." Sam said.

"I could." Dean said stubbornly, and this time Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alright, enough of this." Sam said, grabbing Dean's arm. "It's time for lunch. At least for my sake, I'm starving." Dean grumbled but allowed himself to be dragged along. He didn't dare admit that his own stomach had been rumbling for the past hour.

People greeted Dean and Sam as they returned to the village and made their way to the mess hall. Sam replied politely, but Dean only gave a small nod of his head. He was in a bitter mood. Sam served both Dean and himself food, then led them to a table where their friends were already gathering.

"Hey, guys." Sam greeted cheerfully.

"Hello." Kevin replied, smiling as he took a bite from his bread. The rest of them, Charlie, Benny, and Jo, only waved. Dean mumbled a greeting as he sat down. Charlie raised her eyebrows, and glanced at Sam.

"He's in a bad mood." Sam explained with an exasperated huff. Charlie nodded, eyeing Dean.

"What's up, Winchester?" She asked, kicking him under the table. Dean glared at her.

"The sky." He answered drily.

"Yeah, real original." Charlie snarked back.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Benny asked kindly. Dean sighed and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Nothin'." He replied. "Just tired." None of his friends looked convinced, but luckily they continued on with normal conversation. Dean did his best to be involved, but he was still unhappy. Really, getting a only few centimeters off was an accomplishment, but it didn't feel like one to Dean. He knew his father would gladly point out how those few centimeters could mean life or death for him, or for their people. He needed Dean to be a leader, and not just a great leader, but the best one. He drilled it into Dean's head over and over that Dean's mistakes would have consequences for himself and for the rest of the village. John settled for nothing less than perfection.

As soon as they'd finished with their meal, Dean was back to training. This time he practiced hand-to-hand combat in the practice arena with Sam and Benny. They were all, for the most part, evenly matched. Dean could best both, though it was growing increasingly more difficult when sparring with Sam. The kid was an actual giant. Sam had the brains and the brawn.

A few of the other villagers came to watch, sometimes cheering. Dean ignored them, focusing on the fight.

Eventually the sun began to tuck itself behind the mountaintops, and the watching villagers started to shuffle home. Dean, Sam, and Benny called it a day.

"You're getting strong." Bobby said, smacking Dean's back in an encouraging, if a bit painful, manner.

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean replied, ease finally beginning to settle within him. Bobby was the blacksmith of the village, and he had taken Dean under his wing when Dean was young and searching for approval. He was really a second father to Dean, a father who actually cared for Dean and showed it.

"You coming 'round?" Bobby asked. Growing up, Dean had been Bobby's apprentice, learning how to work with iron when he wasn't training, until Dean had turned fifteen and John had decided it was time for Dean to learn his chiefly duties. Now, Dean only helped out during the little free time he had. Lately he'd been working on a new type of weapon that would shoot barbed netting. It was still in the testing stages, though Dean was confident it would work soon.

"Probably tomorrow." Dean answered. It was already near evening, and that meant it was time to go home. Bobby gave him a short nod and a warm smile, and then he was off. Dean watched him go for a moment, aching emptiness returning. He shook himself lightly and started for his house, which was at the top of the slant the village resided on, a bit away from the rest of the buildings.

Sam was already studying when Dean entered; he gave Dean a brief wave but did not take his attention off of the book. Dean started making dinner. Neither his father nor brother cooked much, so that left Dean to do the cooking. John was, privately, more misogynistic than how he presented himself to the rest of the village. He believed a woman should do the cooking, and had always refused to cook. Somewhat ironically, he forced his son to make food. Dean didn't really care.

John entered the house just as the last rays of light disappeared. He stood in the doorway, an imposing figure, before stalking inside and slamming the door. Bad mood, then. Dean and Sam exchanged wary glances.

"Hey, Dad." Dean greeted, trying to sound upbeat. "I'm just about done with dinner." John grunted something, then stomped to the table. He pulled the chair out harshly, scratching the legs against the floor, and plopped down on it. Sam silently closed his book and put it away. He joined their dad at the table, sitting the opposite of him and eyeing him. Dean hurried to dish out three servings, then he brought them to the table. They had mainly fish and sheep based foods, though Dean had tried cattle before, when a trader had come to Lawrence, and he loved that the most.

"So, Dad," Dean tried, sitting between the two, "how was your day?" John sent Dean a piercing glare that made him inwardly shudder. John was just about the only thing that scared Dean. Dean quickly averted his gaze, looking down at the table in submission.

"It was shit." John snapped, and Dean had to repress a flinch.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean said.

"I saw you earlier today." John said, still glaring. Dean tilted his head in confusion. He'd been training all day, so what was his dad upset about?

"Standing off to the side while Lafitte and Sam trained." John elaborated.

"Yeah, we were all practicing hand-to-hand comba-"

"Why weren't you training?" John interrupted angrily, and Dean blinked.

"I was." Dean answered slowly, confused.

"You wasted your time watching Sam and Lafitte." John said.

"I was waiting my turn." Dean protested.

"There are plenty of solo things to do in the arena." John said. "You should've been doing that instead of watching."

"Dad," Sam said, "that's completely unreasonable. Benny and I were sparring for half an hour at the most, and Dean needed to catch his breath-"

"Do you think the angels will wait for you to catch your breath?!" John cut in, pointing an accusing finger at Dean. "They don't give a fuck whether we're catching our breath or not! It's kill or be killed! You always need to be alert and ready, Dean! You can't just stand around and _catch your breath_ , you need to try!"

"Dad!" Sam said, standing up abruptly. "Dean always trains! He needs a break for God's sake!"

"Sam," Dean tried, this was escalating quickly.

"Breaks are what will get someone killed!" John snared. "You take your eyes off the battle for one second and someone dies, Dean! You know what happened to your mother, do _you_ want to cause another death?!"

Dean stared at his father, jaw slack. He had long suspected his dad blamed him for his mother's death, but he'd never said it before. An overwhelming guilt started to settle itself on Dean's shoulders, and he looked away. He knew, of course, that he was the reason his mom died, but to hear his dad say it aloud was too much. It was pointless, then. Pointless to try and please his dad when John would only see the man responsible for Mary's death.

"That's bullshit!" Sam shouted, coming to Dean's defense. John sneered at him.

"It's the truth!" He yelled. "I am your father, and I will not have you disrespecting or questioning me!"

Anything that Sam would have said was cut off by the long, loud blow of the warning horn. The men paused in their fighting, then ran for their weapons. Lawrence was a beautiful island, full of luscious forests, shimmering lakes, and sky-piercing mountaintops. The only downside was the pests. Some people had ghosts or vampires, but Lawrence had angels. The monstrous creatures would swoop down from the sky in large groups and steal their food and supplies. They were hostile when confronted, and very _very_ dangerous.

Outside, it was nothing short of chaotic. Villagers ran between houses, shooting up into the sky. Others started large fires on top of the watchtowers in order to light the sky, searching for the angels. Dean ducked down just as an angel swooped low from above him. It let out an unearthly shriek as it passed, and shot off into the sky.

There were six types of angels, all human like in appearance besides their wings. The most common were the standard angels. There wasn't anything extra remarkable outside of the abilities all angels seemed to posses: their inhuman strength, speed, senses, and flight ability. Angels used blades, but were especially dangerous because they had the power to smite people. All they had to do was press their fingers to one's head, and then their eyes glowed bright, too bright for any human to see without being blinded, and all that was left was a smoking husk. It was horrific to witness.

The second type of angel was the cherubs. They weren't nearly as aggressive as the other angels, though they were just as dangerous. In addition to their angel blades, cherubs used bow and arrows. Anyone who came in contact with the arrowhead would instantly fall into a mad despair, longing with supposed unrequited love. This effect was instantaneous and unavoidable, even if the love was truly returned, the victims would believe to be rejected and eventually try to kill themselves.

The next type of angel was a Rit Zien. These types of angels were not completely understood, but what could be told was that they only need be near their victim's head, maybe a couple inches away, in order to smite them. Even more confusing, those who were smote would turn into a burst of pink liquid.

The fourth type of angel was the Seraphim. They were noticeable because of their six wings, and they were even stronger than the first three types. Similarly powered were the Grigori, the fifth type of angel. The Grigori used angel swords, rather than blades.

The final type of angel, and the most powerful, was the archangels. They were almost impossible to discern from standard angels, making them all the more dangerous. The only way to know of their true identity was to go against them in battle. Archangels were the strongest of the angels, and could take even three of the toughest warriors down. They did not appear often, but when they did they left devastation in their wake.

Dean hoisted his gun up and took aim, using the light of the fire. He fired the first round and heard a screech in return. That likely meant nothing. Angels were able to fly and fight even with numerous injuries. Unless the hit was directly through the angel's head or chest, it was unlikely to be killed. What few angels that were killed were either flown away by another angel, or found dead in the early morning light.

Dean gritted his teeth and continued shooting, pleased at the pained sounds he heard in return.

A heavy flapping noise was all Dean got before an angel landed next to him. Dean barely had the time to dodge the angel's swing. He pulled out his own blade and fought the angel off, deflecting its powerful blows. It swung to the left and Dean parried the hit, though the force vibrated through him. The angel screamed at him and swung again. This time, Dean dodged and moved forward, slicing at the angel's abdomen. It cried out as Dean's blade made contact, and with one powerful push it was soaring into the air, blood raining down below it. Dean panted and did not allow himself even a moment of victory. He ran towards the center of the village, where the majority of the battle waged.

Angels were landing everywhere. Dean slashed right and left, forcing his way to the center of the town and leaving a bloody trail behind him. One angel managed to grab him by his hair when it swooped down, and it pulled Dean a few feet before he was able to cut its arm. It released him with a scream and Dean thudded painfully to the ground, scalp throbbing. The warm trickle down his temple told Dean that he had been cut. He wiped at the blood quickly, not bothering to spare a thought to it as he threw himself into battle.

A terrible, high-pitched sound carried across the village.

"Archangel!" Someone yelled. The villagers looked into the night sky wildly. Dean pushed down the building terror within him. He looked at his weapons, knowing they were practically useless.

The thought hit him, suddenly, and then he was sprinting for Bobby's place.

"Dean!" He heard Sam call. There was safety in numbers, especially when archangels were present, but Dean ignored him.

The path to Bobby's house was clear, likely the angels were attacking the gathering of people in the town center. Dean hurried to enter the building, then to get to the back room, where Dean stored his projects. The weapon was laying on his desk, exactly as he'd left it. It looked like a normal gun, though at the end the barrel expanded to a cone shape. Dean called it the Colt.

Dean was lucky that Bobby had a ladder. He used it to get to the roof of the building, moving quickly and laying low. He didn't know if angels had night vision, or if the could just see the crops and animals with the light from the watchtower fires. He lay on his stomach at the edge of the roof and took aim at the sky.

"Come one, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

There was a blur of motion through the scope of the rifle, and Dean's finger tensed along the trigger. He waited, heart beat thrumming in his ears and breath coming out in quick, sharp pants.

Silence.

Then a figure came into view, far away but within distance, and Dean pulled the trigger. He watched, not breathing, as the barbed net soar through the sky.

A shriek sounded, loud and piercing, and a figure fell from the sky. Dean watched it fall, searching intently for where it landed.

He gasped, exhilaration coursing through him.

"Fuck yeah!" He yelled, jumping up and swinging the Colt. "Did anybody see that?"

A thump sounded behind Dean, and he froze. Slowly, Dean turned around, eyes meeting the murderous gaze of another being. Fuck.

"Anyone except you?"


	2. A Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or how to train your dragon

The angel stalked forward and held up his blade. Dean swallowed and readied his own sword. He'd left his gun downstairs in favor of taking the Colt, but the Colt was useless until he reloaded it.

There was a sudden flash of metal as the angel leapt forward. Dean instinctively rose his own blade, keeping it parallel to the ground, and blocked the angel's blow just as it was about to slice through Dean's skull. The following reverberation that traveled to Dean's wrist was shockingly searing, and Dean cried out. He dropped the blade and cradled his wrist to his chest out of reflex. The angel advanced forward, forcing Dean back.

There was no way that a standard angel or cherub, or even a Rit Zien could have that much strength. The angel wasn't holding a sword, and it only had two wings.

_Oh fuck._

Dean gulped and got into a defensive stance, ignoring the pain in his wrist. This was an archangel, and it was pissed.

The archangel appeared as a normal human, besides his wings, which were golden and intimidating. The angel was light-skinned with somewhat shaggy brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. He was clearly out for Dean's blood.

Dean was defenseless against this angel. Even if he had his blade and gun, he would be outmatched. Gritting his teeth, slowly put the Colt down, then Dean darted forward. He feinted right for his blade, then switched directions at the last moment. He simultaneously shoved his feet forward and dropped his back so he was in nearly a laying position as he slid underneath the angel. Dean allowed the force of his slide to fling him off the opposite side of the roof. He reached out as he fell, grasping at the tree branches he knew would be there. He hit a few of the branches before managing to catch one, and the sudden stop nearly tore his shoulders out. He bit through his lip to keep himself from crying out, then forced himself to climb down the tree as quickly as possible. He dropped the last few feet and ran for the village center.

The archangel flew after him, intent on its prey. Dean swooped down to grab a rock as he ran, then he flung it over his shoulder at the angel's left wing. It hit with a thunk and the angel squawked as it was moved off course temporarily. Dean bought himself a few extra seconds.

The village center came into view. It seemed that most of the angels had left, and the stragglers were being chased away.

"Archangel!" Dean shouted as loudly as he could. He saw a few heads turned towards him, and eyes widened in shock. What a sight he must've made, looking like a mouse fleeing an owl. Dean skid to a stop, the angel's wings flapping _so close_ behind him, and snatched someone's blade out of their hands, whirling around just in time to block the archangel's hit. He used his left arm that time, and it was immediately aching in pain. He didn't drop the blade this time, more prepared. Instead, Dean stepped forward and slashed in a wide arc in front of him, aiming for the angel's lower abdomen. It easily deflected the blow, but another villager shot him in the arm with her gun. The angel screeched, likely in pain and anger, and flapped. Even an archangel was outnumbered here. He seemed to realize this, and it was quickly flying high, too high to shoot, and out of sight.

"Dean!" Sam said, suddenly at Dean's side and in his personal space. "Are you okay?"

"My wrists might be fractured." Dean said, grimacing and holding up his arms for Sam to inspect. His shoulders burned too. Sam's eyes widened and he began to prod gently at Dean's wrists. He froze when Dean stifled a cry.

"Alright, let me see." The healer, Ellen, said, shoving her way through the crowd that was beginning to form. She carefully looked over Dean's wrists and touched them in places.

"The left one is fractured, the right one only severely bruised." She announced. Dean let out a sigh, relieved. One fracture was better than two, and fractures were always better than breaks.

"You're going to have to split this one for about 6 weeks." Ellen continued, gesturing to Dean's left wrist. "The other should at least be splinted or, at the least, wrapped for a week. I know how you are, Dean, always in a hurry to heal. At least try to take it easy the first days, yeah? Don't want you to make them worse."

"I won't." Dean promised, still just glad they weren't broken.

"What happened?" John demanded, stepping forward. Dean frowned at him.

"Archangel attacked me." He answered.

"Why were you off alone?" John asked. Dean hesitated before answering. The safety in numbers thing wasn't technically a rule to be obeyed, but it was implied that they should stick together if possible.

"I wanted to get this gun I've been modifying." Dean explained, carefully watching his father's expression. "It shoots barbed nets."

"Dean," John practically growled, "what have I told you about your projects? They're useless here."

"The Colt isn't useless." Dean argued, offended. When he was younger, his attempts at modifying guns hadn't ended so well, but Bobby had been helping him and testing this one with him. He had the blacksmith's stamp of approval.

"I don't give a fuck." John said with such a ferocity that even Ellen looked startled, and that woman did not startle easily. "You abandoned your people."

"I didn't abandon anyone." Dean said. "I was going to get a weapon that would help to get rid of the angels. It worked-"

"Dean, stop with the excuses!" John snapped, and Dean instantly shut his mouth. "If you mention your 'weapon' again, I'll rip your fucking tongue out." Dean blinked, stunned at the threat. He searched for any sign that his dad was over exaggerating, but John looked completely serious. Serious and deadly. Dean swallowed, then gave a sharp nod of his head.

"Good." John said. "Now let's go. Resume your posts!" The crowd of villagers who'd been watching their exchange now dispersed, clearly not wanting to anger their leader further. A few, like his friends and Bobby, sent Dean sympathetic looks.

"Get the Colt, please." Dean said. "I left it on the roof." Bobby raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

"Splint it once you get home, okay?" Ellen said.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean replied quietly. Ellen patted his cheek once, gently, then joined Bobby. Dean watched them go, dejected.

"Dean." John warned, and then Dean was hurrying to catch up with his father.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Dean." John said sharply, once they had entered their home and closed the door.

_What else is new?_

"Dad, he's doing his best." Sam argued.

"It's not enough." John growled. "If anyone had been injured tonight, it would've been on him."

"I'm not even chief yet!" Dean said, finally snapping. "And I was doing what I thought would be best for them! You can't blame me for trying to help our people in the best way I can, you fuck up all the time!"

There was a sudden burst of pain along Dean's left jaw as his father's fist made contact with Dean's face. Dean's head snapped to the side painfully, and he touched his jaw.

"Dad!" Sam shouted, instantly at Dean's side. His giant hands easily pushed away Dean's protesting ones, and Sam gently looked over Dean's jaw. Dean had to fight to keep still. This wasn't the first time John had done this, of course, but it _was_ the first time that Sam had witnessed anything.

"Dad, what the fuck?!" Sam demanded, rounding on their father.

"I'm teaching him discipline." John said sternly. "Now go to your rooms, you're giving me a fucking migraine. Dean, your training will not pause just because of your wrists, work without them." Dean gritted his teeth but said nothing. John wandered into his room, and Dean and Sam went upstairs. Sam followed Dean to his room.

"Dean, that looks kind of bad." Sam said, pointing towards the bruising that was already beginning to show. "We should take you to Ellen."

"No." Dean said. "She's got enough to do. Besides, she'd just worry."

"She should." Sam said. "He shouldn't have done that."

"It's not like he's never done it before." Dean grumbled. "It's fine, man, I'm used to it." He ignored the way his brother's eyes widened at the admission.

"Dean, that's not okay." Sam said. "We've got to do something about it."

"Like what, Sammy?" Dean scoffed. "It's not like I could leave. He's the chief for fuck's sake."

"I'm sure the people would support you if you try to dethrone him." Sam said seriously, shocking Dean. The mere thought of his father's position as Chief was a ridiculous.

"I could never do that." Dean said. "Especially not to Dad."

"Why?" Sam asked, sounding frustrated. "He'd deserve it. He's been such a dick to you, and even to others recently. Jo told me he snapped at one of the kids for accidentally hitting him with a ball. The kid cried." Anger wormed its way into Dean's stomach, and he frowned.

"Dean, come on." Sam said, eyes pleading. The fucker knew Dean couldn't resist that face. "The village is sure to support you, especially after that scene tonight. That was completely uncalled for."

"The Colt does help." Dean said quietly, remembering its success with the angel. He needed to find the place that angel landed.

"Dean?" Sam asked, shaking Dean out of his thoughts. "You with me?" Dean stared at him, debating whether or not to tell him of the angel. After a moment, Dean nodded. Sam didn't need to know, not when there was no certainty that the angel was even there. It could've gotten free or fallen in the ocean, or another angel could've saved it.

"Just tired." Dean lied. Sam searched his expression, obviously not believing him.

"Okay." He said. "I'm going to my room, promise you'll get me if you need help."

"Okay, I promise." Dean said, still lying. "Would you help with my wrists before you go?" Sam nodded and left to get supplies. When he returned, he helped to splint Dean's left wrist and then wrap Dean's right wrist securely.

"Thanks." Dean murmured. "Go get some rest, Sammy."

"Not Sammy." Sam grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You get rest too, Dean." Dean nodded, though they both knew he wouldn't. Sam sighed and left Dean's room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Dean waited a few moments before he collapsed into his bed.

The battle hadn't taken very long, a couple of hours at most. Dean still had a long time before daybreak. He vaguely remembered how the attack had interrupted their dinner, but Dean wasn't hungry anymore.

Dean sighed and stretched out in his bed. He spent the night tossing and turning, trying to sleep.

Finally, after many uncomfortable and boring hours, the first beams of sunlight began to appear. Dean was quick to slip out of his house, not wanting a confrontation with either Sam or John. He walked briskly towards the forest and looked around often to ensure that no one was watching or following him.

Dean made his way towards the area where he thought the angel had fallen. It wasn't too far away from the village, maybe a thirty minute walk at most. The main problem was the many hidden roots and rocks that Dean continuously tripped over. He marked down his path in his journal, growing increasingly more frustrated when he did not find even a sign of the angel's presence. He began to mutter angrily to himself.

"Some people lose their knife, or their mug. No, not me, I manage to lose an entire _angel_!" With an irritated huff, Dean swatted at a low-hanging branch, not at all expecting it to swing back and hit his face.

"Ow!" Dean cried out, pressing his hand against his right eye. "Fuck." He blinked angrily, waiting for his eye to focus again and stop burning. He caught sight of more broken sticks and froze. The area had been cleared violently, as if something had barreled through. Cautiously, Dean continued forward. He took his blade out as he walked, alert for any signs of trouble.

He came around a bend and nearly jumped when something moved. Dena flung himself backwards to hide behind a tree, chest trembling as his breathing quickened. Slowly, Dean peered around the tree.

An object lay in the middle of a small clearing. It was black and long so it filled the area. It was moving slightly. From his hiding position, Dean could make out feathers adorning the black shape, and barbed rope . A wing.

Dean gasped, the realization striking him. He'd caught an angel! No one had ever caught an angel before! They'd only ever seen some feathers, an odd limb or two, or, _very rarely,_ a corpse. But never had they caught a living angel in the daylight! Dean took several deep breaths, trying to still his heart.

He moved around the tree and began walking hesitantly towards the angel. He held his blade in front of him protectively. As he neared, Dean observed the wing more. It was large, larger than Dean. The dead angels they found also had ashy silhouettes of wings, and though Dean had seen them firsthand, the wings seemed so much bigger when they were real and in person. Upon further inspection, Dean noticed several clumps of feathers were missing. Likely the barbed robe had torn them out. It was wrapped tightly around the wings of the angel, tight enough for the wings to look squished. Blood dripped where the barbs had torn through flesh, leaving red puddles on the ground.

Dean approached the angel. He'd been close to angels before when he was fighting, but he'd never had much time to look at them, always fighting for his life.

The wing shifted and Dean immediately tensed, holding up the blade. The wing moved upward, as much as the ropes allowed, and stopped. A body had been revealed, from the waist done. The body wore a tan coat with black pants and shoes, oddly humanly clothing. Dean moved around so he could see the angel's face. The angel had a paler complexion, and raven black hair, the darkest Dean had ever seen. It was a male. His chest rose heavily with every breath. Dean swallowed and inched further, looking at the inner parts of the wings. They the same, mostly, as the back. With a start, Dean saw that the angel had three pairs of wings. He was a seraph. Dean observed the rope, looking at how they twisted and pulled tightly against every part of the angel. Dean's eyes made their way up from the angel's abdomen, to his chest, finally settling on the angel's face and -

Dean's heart jumped in his chest, and he pushed back a startled noise. The angel was staring at him. He had brilliant blue eyes. The angel studied him, looking curious rather than afraid. Dean held up his blade, but the angel only stared at him intently, as if staring into Dean's soul. It made Dean feel uncomfortable.

"I'm going to capture you, angel." Dean announced. He felt stupid, talking to something that likely couldn't understand him, but maybe he could frighten the angel. If he saw the angel afraid, he would feel more authoritative. "I'm going to bring you to my father, because I am a hunter. I am a _hunter_!"

The angel watched him for another moment, then he closed his eyes acceptingly and leaned back.

Dean couldn't keep his hands from shaking. Why were they shaking?

He wanted to take a bare portion of the rope and drag the angel back to village. He wanted to show his dad that his son was something worthy of pride and love. If Dean did this, maybe his father would stop resenting him. He would see that Dean was actually a good son.

The longer he stared at the angel, the less sure he felt. It was so vulnerable and human. It wasn't violent like an animal caught in a trap would be. It was completely prepared to die.

Dean licked his lips.

He took his knife and started cutting at the rope.

_I'm so fucking stupid._

But Dean kept cutting. He didn't want to bring the angel in, even when they'd killed his people. It would just be tortured cruelly for its crimes. Something about the angel though, the way he submitted easily, knowing his fate was unavoidable. It was too human.

The last rope tore, and immediately the angel was surging up and grabbing Dean by his throat.

_I'm so fucked!_

Dean was shoved to the ground, hand on his throat tightening almost unbearably. He stared up at the angel towering above him, terrified. It's wings were splayed, and its eyes nearly glowed with ferocity. The hands moved to Dean's head, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the smiting to occur.

Nothing happened.

Dean opened his eyes hesitantly. The angel glared down at him. He opened his mouth and released a shriek so high-pitched and painful that Dean was sure his ears were bleeding. The angel stopped and then let Dean go. It spun around and flapped, shooting up into the sky.

It didn't get very far before it tilted hazardously to the side. The angel screeched again, and then he fell out of sight.

The forest was silent.

Dean shakily pushed himself up, waiting for the angel to return and finish the job. When nothing happened, Dean turned back towards the village, intending to go home. He took one step, and then his legs were turning to jelly and everything was fading. Dean fell, now limp.

The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's it sounding so far? I'm going to try to update every weekend  
> happy Friday dudes  
> -cap out-


	3. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or httyd

Dean woke to sunlight on his face. He blinked a few times, trying to gain his bearings. Then, slowly, Dean pushed himself up. His heart pounded heavily at the effort and his wrists strained under his weight

"Fuck." Dean groaned. His memories returned rapidly, and Dean winced at the sudden pressure building in his skull.

He let an angel free.

Not just any angel, either, but a seraph. What had he been thinking?

Of course, Dean knew what he had been thinking: the angel was in an impossible situation, trapped with no means to defend himself, and likely wanting to be anywhere than there. In hindsight, though, Dean really should not have let him free. The angel would likely go and kill more of their people.

"You're a fucking idiot." Dean told himself. He pushed himself onto his feet, wobbling as he did so, and then stood straight. His back twinged. Glancing around, Dean realized it was nearly midday, which meant he'd been out for several hours. Likely everyone assumed he was training, and Dean wasn't about to tell them otherwise.

After receiving his dropped journal, Dean wandered through the forest for a good place to actually train. There wasn't much he could do but kick at trees. His injured wrists were greatly inconvenient, but Dean was just grateful they weren't worse. John wasn't happy about it, obviously, but he was never happy.

Dean trained by practicing his kicks, and then, when he got frustrated, by kicking roughly and recklessly at the tree.

"So stupid." Dean hissed. "You fucked up, idiot."

"Dean?" Dean's powerful kick missed the tree and he lost his balance and fell.

"Fuck." Dean pushed himself up and began to brush off the twigs and leaves that had stuck themselves to his shirt. "What do you want, Sam?" He ignored Sam's flinch and told himself he didn't feel guilty.

"Uh," Sam said hesitantly, "it's lunch time. Wanted to know if you'd be joining us." He sounded so damn helpful that Dean almost said yes.

"You heard what Dad said." Dean said instead. "I've got to keep training."

"Dad's an idiot!" Sam said venomously, surprising Dean with the contempt in his voice. "You're human, De, and you need to eat." He looked at Dean with big eyes, looking much more adorable than a teenager should. Fuck, Sam knew that his stupid puppy face paired up with calling Dean by his childhood nickname would have Dean falling over himself to comply. Giant fucker.

"You suck." Dean growled, and Sam smiled widely. He knew he'd won. Dean sighed and followed Sam back to the village. Sam got their food again while Dean joined their friends.

"Hey, guys." Dean greeted quietly. They shot him sympathetic looks that had him gritting his teeth.

"Sorry about your wrists, Dean." Kevin said.

"It's fine." Dean replied. "They'll heal."

"Sorry your dad's an ass." Charlie said snappishly. Everyone looked to her in alarm, then back to Dean, awaiting his reaction.

"Fuck off, Charlie." Dean replied in a warning tone. He was so not in the mood for this conversation. Honestly, he did agree his father was a bit... misguided, but that hardly affected his leadership and so they had no business butting in like this. What happened between John and Dean was nobody's business but their own.

"I'm serious, Dean." Charlie said stubbornly. "Your dad is a jerk."

"Charlie," Dean growled, leaning forward. A quick glance around told him that the group was alone in the mess hall.

"No, Dean." Charlie snapped. She also leaned forward and faced him in a challenging manner. "Your dad had been getting worse and worse. First he cut back your free time, now he's _punishing_ you for breaking your wrists! You were fighting a fucking Archangel, _by yourself_! He's never done that! He treats you like absolute shit, always putting you and your ideas down. You need to fucking man up and stand up to him! We've all been too scared to say anything to you before, but now it's clear as day how much of an ass he is. The only reason you don't do anything about it is that you're scared too, just fucking terrified of your dad!"

"ENOUGH!" Dean yelled as he stood and slammed his fists down on table. His friends all jumped back, including Charlie. Her eyes were wide at first, but then she quickly glared.

"Just stay the fuck out of my life!" Dean stormed off, not bothering to eat anything. Nobody called him back, for which he was both relieved and more annoyed.

Dean stomped back into the woods, unwittingly traveling back to the place he'd captured the angel. He paused when the cut barbed robe came into view, then took off in a random direction.

"It's none of their damn business." Dean growled, marching angrily on plants and sticks and swatting at bugs. "They need to mind their own fucking business. Fucking Charlie." He walked through a narrow gap way between two moss-covered boulders, not paying at all where he was going.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?!" Dean's foot slipped out from underneath him, and he fell on his back, his head smacking against the ground. "Fuck!"

Dean blinked up at the trees above him, blurry vision slowly clearing. He groaned and brushed his fingers against the back of his head. There was no blood, but there'd definitely be a bump. It was a few minutes before Dean gathered the energy to push himself up. Every part of him hurt, and that just made him angrier. He looked around wildly for what he had tripped on, and his eyes landed on a large black, silky object. He picked it up to observe it and realized it was a feather. The feather could cover his whole face. It must have been the angel's. The feather was the softest and sleekest thing that Dean had ever touch. He brushed his hand through the individual tufts, completely enraptured. It was beautiful.

A black flash next to Dean had him tumbling to the ground and holding out his arms defensively. He looked in the direction of the flash, the same way he'd been traveling, but saw nothing except the gap way's other opening. Curiously, Dean crouched forward. The gap way opening led to a ledge overlooking a large hollow clearing. There was a lake that spread across most of the hollow, but off to the left was a bank with a few trees and several small and flattened boulders, spaced away from one another. Dean crept closer, observing the new place.

The dark flash came again, this time directly in front of Dean, and he yanked back again. He followed the flash with his eyes and recognized a figure, the seraph, clawing desperately at the rocky walls surrounding the hollow. The walls were too smooth, and the angel let out a screech as it was forced to let go and fly back down to the bank.

Dean swallowed, eyes wide. Either the angel hadn't seen him, or it hadn't bothered to acknowledge him.

He moved towards the end of the ledge to get a better view at the angel, watching its wings flare out wide in agitation. With trembling hands, Dean took out his journal and began to draw the angel. He glanced up at it as he drew, trying to make it as accurate as possible. He drew the wings, then looked at the real ones. He'd made a small mistake. He'd drawn six identical wings, but the angel's left bottommost wing was slightly different. It was bare along the end of the bottom wing, away from the actual angel. Feathers had been torn out.

Dean swallowed the guilt that began to prickle in his throat, and he looked down at the feather in his hands. He had no reason to be guilty. He continued to watch the angel as it began to pace around the bank.

"Why don't you just fly away?" Dean wondered aloud, voice a mere whisper.

The angel circled around, wings still held high. Then, with one powerful flap, he soared into the air, flying towards rock walls of the clearing. He got almost to the top, but then he tottered precariously and fell towards the ground. Dean winced in sympathy when the angel crashed. It let a string of words that Dean could not understand as it stood and brushed itself off. Dean watched it brush its hands through its feathers and came to a realization.

The angel could not fly without the feathers.

Well, it could fly, just not well. Dean suspected the feathers were for steering, or something, and without them the angel could control how high he flew or which direction he flew. He was stuck in this hollow.

The angel started to wade into the water, still completely dressed, and Dean watched. It stood still for a minute, then swiped at the water. A fish jumped out, just out of his reach, and got away. The angel began to chatter in irritation. It tried a few more times, but to no avail. Eventually it gave up and splashed back to the shore. Dean watched it plop down on one of the flattened boulders and then wrap itself with its wings.

Dean waited a little while longer to see what it would do next, but it did not move from its position. Perhaps the angel was sleeping. Slowly, Dean rose and exited back through the gap way.

Dean mentally marked this place, then continued towards the village.

Dean had captured an angel, and he had no idea what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys.. kind of a short chapter, sorry about that :( also I'm starting yet another wip because I have no self-control and I love writing. My updates will likely still come out on Fridays, though they may get a little slower (we'll see) so just bear with me here.. I hope y'all are enjoying this version of supernatural / httyd (honestly I'm surprised it's not a more common au)   
> let me know what you think & see y'all next week!  
> -cap out-


	4. Forbidden Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or httyd

Dean picked at his breakfast. He'd gone back to the village almost immediately after his discovery of the angel. He'd trained in the training arena, but all alone. Dean had still been in no mood to see his friends. He'd eaten dinner alone, too, up in his room. Sam had come by a bit before bedtime, looking like he wanted to talk but not knowing what to say. Instead, he helped Dean rewrap his bandages. Then he'd gone to bed. There had been no angel attack that night.

Now, Dean was once again eating food alone in his room. He didn't mind the quietness too much, but he _was_ getting a little bored. And lonely. Okay, maybe a lot bored and lonely. But none of that mattered, because Dean was still upset (even if deep down he knew Charlie was right).

Dean contemplated the angel. He had no idea what to do. It would be difficult to get it out of the hollow, especially since it was unlikely to spare Dean's life again like it had before. But, Dean didn't feel right just leaving it there to die.

Mind made up, Dean took his plate back to the mess hall. Then, he headed down to the docks. Dean carefully slipped into the hut where they kept the fish catch of the day before preparing it for storage. It wouldn't be counted till late-afternoon, so no one would miss the fish he took, wrapped, and placed in his bag. Dean left the hut and returned home to quickly cook the fish at his own fireplace, then he started for the forest. It took Dean several minutes to find the trail to the hollow.

Dean entered the gap way and peered out into the hollow cautiously. Belatedly, he realized he should have brought a shield or weapon of some sort for protection. All had was a small dagger. Dean couldn't see the angel. He moved forward, looking for the angel. When he didn't see it, Dean frowned and started climbing down the side of the ledge to the floor of the hallow. The rock walls soared high above the ledge, so even if the angel managed to get to the ledge it wouldn't be able to fly out. Additionally, the gap way was too narrow for the angel to get through with his broad wings.

Dean moved around the hollow as quietly as he could. He looked around, trying to spot the angel, or at least, if it had escaped, its exit route. The hollow had seemed pretty solid. A flicker of movement caught Dean's eye and he spun around. The angel stood on a rock formation before him, its wings flared out and its eyes glowing. Dean jerked back, hands holding the fish in front of him. The blue faded from the angel's eyes and it jumped from the rocks, circling Dean. Dean swallowed and held the fish up. The angel's wings lowered slowly, and it took a hesitant step towards Dean. Dean shifted on his feet, and the angel hissed suddenly. It leaned back and crouched, wings expanding once more. Dean moved his hand to his belt, where the dagger hung. The angel let out a warning snarl, and Dean paused. When the angel stopped snarling, Dean pulled his dagger into his hands and dropped it. Using his foot, Dean kicked the dagger away. He internally winced when he heard a splash, he hadn't meant to kick it _that_ far. It was a good dagger.

The angel immediately lost its aggressive stance. His wings practically flopped to the ground, and the angel perked up. It moved towards Dean, gaze curious. Dean held the fish forward and dropped his gaze, breath catching in his throat.

The angel reached Dean, and Dean looked up again. It snatched the fish from Dean's hands, lighting quick, and jumped away. Dean flinched, not at all expecting the sudden movement. The angel took a vicious, giant bite out of the fish and swallowed it down. Then it looked at Dean with an intense stare that made Dean feel as if it were staring into his soul. The angel took a step forward, then another, and another. It kept walking, until it was getting close to Dean, causing Dean to back up. The angel continued forward, heedless, until Dean was backed against the rock formation and the angel was practically chest to chest with him.

"No, I, uh, I don't have anymore." Dean tried, quite uncomfortable. "Uh, personal space, dude." The angel stared at Dean intently, then pushed something into Dean's hands. Dean glanced down and saw the fish in his hands. The angel took a tiny step back and looked from the angel to Dean and back again.

"What?" Dean asked. "Do you not like it?" The angel look between Dean and the fish again, more aggressively, then swallowed pointedly. Dean hesitantly brought the fish to his lips and took a bite. The angel swallowed and stared at Dean, so Dean gulped down the fish.

"Yeah, it's, uh, good." Dean said. The angel held out a hand and Dean returned the fish to him. The angel took a bite and gave it back to Dean, then Dean took a bite and gave it back to the angel. It seemed to be an angelic ritual of some sort. They continued this way until the fish was gone, and Castiel tossed the bones away. Dean smiled at him, and to his shock, the angel smiled back. Dean started to reach towards the angel, but paused when it's eyes narrowed their gaze on Dean's hand and it snarled. The angel beat his wings and flew haphazardly to the opposite side of the bank. He circled the area briefly, then laid down and drew its wings around it. Dean followed the angel, not nearly as terrified as before, and sat near him. The angel moved its wing to look at Dean. Dean waved at him and grinned. The angel huffed and put its wing back. Dean licked his lips, and started to reach to touch the wing.

The wing moved and Dean shot to his feet, looking the opposite direction. He heard the angel huff again and move away. When Dean risked another glance at the angel, he saw it was sleeping in a tree, wings dipping low towards the ground. Dean sighed and found a rock to sit on. He rested his head on his hands, trying to think of what to do. Eventually, after casting the angel another look, Dean decided to just doodle in the dirt. He picked a stick and started drawing the angel with lines in the soil.

Dean became aware of a presence behind him when a shadow covered his work and deep breaths brushed Dean's hair. His grip on the stick tightened and his heart beat quickened. Still, Dean continued to draw. He heard the angel move away and glanced over his shoulder in time to see it to yank a tree branch directly off of the tree and begin pushing it through the dirt, as Dean had with the stick. The lines it made were chaotic and nonsensical, but the angel seemed to be enjoying itself. Dean had to duck as the branch came close to his head. The angel did not notice, too enraptured by the newfound fun.

The angel paused at the end of its artwork and added one final dot. Then it dropped the branch and looked to Dean. Dean took a step towards the angel, foot touching one of the drawn lines. Instantly, the angel was hissing and spitting, wings tensed and shoulders hunched as it flared at Dean with aggression. Dean hadn't noticed before, but the angel's pupils seemed to narrow like a cat's. Dean lifted his foot from the line, and the angel's aggravation disappeared. Dean began to make he way to the side of the artwork, spinning and stepping wide as he did to avoid stepping on the lines.

Dean was so invested in his maneuvering that he didn't realize how close he'd come to the angel until he could feel its heated breath on the back of his neck. Dean gulped and turned around slowly. The angel regarded him, his head tilting and eyes squinting. Dean moved back a bit, then slowly reached out a hand. The angel's lip curled as it started to snarl, and Dean hesitated. When the angel had stopped snarling. Dean reached out again so his arm was fully extended. He ducked his head and looked the side, waiting with baited breath.

A warm hand met his own and intertwined their fingers, and Dean breathed out a gasp. His head swiveled to look at the angel, and he found the angel looking back at him. It took Dean's breath away. They stared at each other for several long moments, and then the angel shook his head and pulled his hand away from Dean's. He flew to the other side of the lake, leaving Dean both amazed and disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short chapter this week, also it's currently the only one that has a chapter name  
> my chapters don't link up with the scenes of the movie, except for this one (that I know of) so it'll take sometime for me to be able to name the others or any future ones, I just HAD to name this chapter (love the scene its based on)  
> let me know what y'all think!  
> -cap out-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or hatted

Dean sat in the mess hall, which currently doubled as a meeting hall, and watched a little ways away from his friends as older villagers argued with one another. John was being especially loud.

"We need to find their nest and exterminate them that way!" He yelled, fist slamming down on the table.

"Those ships never come back." Bobby argued. "It's suicide!"

"It's war!" John snapped. "These decisions have to be made, for the good of our village. I will lead the next expedition out."

"John," Ellen said angrily, "you can't just decide these things, this should be a village decision."

"I'm the chief!" John shouted, face red. Dean stared at his father, shocked that he would completely disregard Ellen like that. Ellen looked rightfully pissed. John seemed to realize this and took a minute to calm himself.

"I don't mean to yell." He started. "These angel attacks have becoming more frequent and more violent. I am deeply concerned for the well-being and safety of village, and I firmly believe that finding the nest would solve our problems." Most of the villagers stayed silent, considering his words. A few of the villagers started murmuring their agreement.

"I ask you to join me in this battle." John said. "I won't force anyone to come with me, but I _will_ be going!" Several more townspeople volunteered to go, and John grin. "Thank you for your support. We leave at dawn. Meeting adjourned."

The crowd began to break up, people murmuring to themselves and each other. Dean took a deep breath and approached his father.

"Hey, Dad." He said tentatively. "I'd like to come too." John did not even glance at him.

"No." He said. "You're not strong enough yet." Dean gritted his teeth.

"But, Dad," Dean argued, "I've been training my whole life for this. I can do it!"

"I said no, Dean!" John snapped. "Go train."

Dean stood straight and spun on his heel. He marched out of the mess hall, furious. His dad never trusted him, no matter how hard Dean tried to show him.

He went to he fish hut and gathered a basketful. Then he went back to his hut and cooked the fish.

"Hungry?"

Dean jumped and turned. Sam stood in the doorway, eyeing all of Dean's fish curiously.

"Yeah." Dean said. "You know me, never full."

"Whatever, dude." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Look, we all feel badly about ganging up on you like that, Charlie too."

"She doesn't regret what she said, though." Dean grumbled.

"No." Sam agreed. "But we miss you, and maybe it wasn't best to approach the subject like that."

Dean sighed.

"No." He said. "You guys were dicks." Sam winced, then nodded.

"Come train with us, Dean." Sam said. "We miss hanging out with you."

Dean almost nodded, on the verge of agreeing. Then he remembered the angel.

"I can't." Dean said. He hurried to continue when Sam made his irresistible puppy-dog face. "I need to train alone for now, but I'll join you for dinner, if that's okay."

A wide grin broke out across Sam's face.

"That'll work." He said happily. "See you then." He waved once and then left. Dean waited till he knew Sam was some ways away, then he finished cooking the fish and packed them up. He slipped away from the town and into the woods, making his way through the woods.

Dean had left shortly after touching the angel's hand, as it had had absolutely no interest in him afterwards. Dean had gone home for the night, but now he was determined to gain its trust.

Dean slipped in through the gapway and cautiously looked into the cove. The angel sat next to the lake, it's hands moving through the feathers on its wings. Dean climbed down from the ledge and approached the angel slowly. The angel's head whirled around towards him and he moved into a defensive position with his wings low and tense.

"Hey, man." Dean said quietly. He put his satchel down on the ground and slid it over to the angel. It sniffed and picked at the satchel curiously, then opened the flap and took a look inside.

Dean smiled when the angel made a surprised chirp and took out one of the many fish. He watched as the angel took a bite from the fish. The angel looked up at Dean and held out the fish. Dean, remembering yesterday's events, took his own bite from the fish and then handed it back to him. This continued on for the entirety of the meal. Dean was absolutely stuffed, but the angel kept eating.

A twinge if guilt pulled at Dean's stomach and he had to look away. It was his fault the angel was in this state. The angel murmured to itself as it went through Dean's satchel. He'd left his journal back at home, so there was only fish in the satchel.

The angel approached Dean confidently and held out the satchel. Dean took it from him.

"Thanks." He said, looking down at his bag.

"Thanks."

Dean jolted and looked up at the angel.

"What did you say?" He gasped. The angel eyed him.

"Thanks." It said, sounding weirdly human.

"You can talk?!" Dean demanded.

"Thanks." The angel repeated, and Dean understood. The angel could not speak English, but it could mimic Dean's noises.

"Dean." Dean said, gesturing to himself. " _Dean_."

"Dean." The angel tested, voice deep and gravely. Then he gestured to himself and made a series of trills and calls that Dean had no hope of repeating.

"Uh." He said unintelligently. The angel smiled and remade the noises. Dean tried his best to imitate the noises. He stared when the angel shook his head and _laughed_. He made he noises once more. Dean tried to mimic it, simplifying it as much as he could.

"Ca - stch - ee - aire." He stammered. "Castche-elle? Castiel?"

The angel snorted and rolled its eyes, then it nodded.

"Castiel." It said, gesturing towards itself. The name sounded so differently from the noises that the angel had made before, but it seemed to recognize that Dean was incapable of completely repeating the noises the angel made.

"Okay." Dean said. "I'm Dean, and you're Castiel." The angel grinned.

"Dean." He said again, and Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, Castiel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is a late update I know... this past week has been so busy and terrible (midterms) and I truly apologize, I absolutely hate it when authors update late but I will do my best not to let that happen again   
> also this chapter is a little rough, short, and not looked well through I'm sorry I'm just so tired, just a heads up lol  
> let me know what you think  
> -cap out-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or httyd

Dean spent the entire afternoon with Castiel. It turned out he had underestimated the angel. He was much smarter and more perceptive than Dean had originally assumed. Castiel seemed to be intrigued by Dean, as if Dean was a primitive species to be researched.

Apparently, the way to an angel's heart was through fish, because Castiel seemed to lose most of his wariness. He stood increasingly closer to Dean and made tiny, inquisitive murmurs.

"I'm not sure what you want, man." Dean said as Castiel took another step closer. The angel reached out a hand and Dean froze. He stood still as the angel ran his fingers lightly through Dean's hair and then down Dean's cheeks. Castiel moved even closer until their chests were nearly touching and the angel stared at him with a shocking amount of focus.

"Hey, personal space, dude." Dean said, clearing his throat and moving away awkwardly. Castiel frowned and ducked his head in apology. He gestured between the two of them, but Dean had no idea what that meant.

"Sorry, but I don't understand you."

Castiel made a frustrated noise from the back of his throat and glared at the ground. Then he pointed to Dean and to himself.

"Why?" He asked, voice sounding rough unused. Dean stared at him.

"I don't know." He said, shrugging. "I'm sorry for what I did."

Understanding seem to settle in Castiel's gaze, and he gave a curt nod. Dean noticed how easily Castiel seemed to understand him and he was confused by it.

"Do you understand me?" He tried to ask, feeling idiotic the moment the words left his mouth. To his surprise, Castiel gave a nod and held out a hand, flipping it so it faced up, then down, then up again in a so-so manner.

"Why can't I understand you?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged. Dean had never thought the angels stupid, but he had, on some level, assumed them too animalistic and violent to be able to comprehend human behavior. This was obvious evidence against that. Clearly, angels were very intelligent beings. There was so much Dean wanted to ask, but he felt it would be odd or too soon, so kept his mouth clenched tightly.

Dean's gaze wandered to Castiel's wings, and he couldn't help but wince. His left bottom wing was still a mess. Dean took a step forward and reached out, stilling when Castiel began to hiss at him in a cat-like matter. Dean pulled back. He frowned and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Dean softly. The angel stared back at him, then inclined its head. He flared its wings and Dean flinched and glanced down, expecting aggression, but when no sound or attack came, Dean returned his gaze to the angel once more.

Castiel's wings were splayed, though not in a threatening manner. They were simply held high and wide in full display. Dean took a hesitant step forward and watched the angel. It only stared back at him, so Dean took another step forward and held out a hand. The angel twitched but stayed still besides that.

Dean took a deep breath and moved even closer so his hand was mere inches from Castiel's left wing, hovering over an area that seemed tangled and disturbed. Tentatively, Dean brushed his fingers against the inner of Castiel's wing.

The feathers were somehow softer than the one that Dean had collected, as if they had their own life forces that were connected to Castiel. They felt smooth and warm beneath Dean's fingertips. He gently stroked a hand through the feathers, marveling in their texture. They aligned themselves under Dean's hand and fell into place.

The angel made a soft noise, and Dean glanced up at him. He was worried that he'd hurt Castiel or something, but angel only cooed again with half-lidded eyes, and Dean figured that meant he enjoyed the treatment.

Dean continued to moved his fingers though the feathers, righting their alignments as he did so as carefully as possible. He avoided the injury on the bottom left wing and continued onto the right wings. The back of the angel's wings were more mangled and twisted, probably because Castiel had no one to help him with it. Dean spent even longer trying to comb through the feathers on Castiel's back. A few old and brittle ones came loose and fell from Castiel's wings, but the angel seemed relieved instead of pained.

It took the rest of the day for Dean to go through each wing. He felt another prickle of guilt that they were so out of place. Once he was done, he stood back and watched as Castiel flexed his wings and flapped then a few times.

"Thanks." Castiel's gravelly voice said.

"You're welcome." Dean replied. The angel smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back.

Dean didn't stay much longer after that. The sun was starting to get lower in the sky, and Dean hadn't trained at all. He made his way through the forest and to his normal training spot, then he started working on his movements.

Sam retrieved him not long after and easily believed that Dean had been there all day.

"C'mon, Dean." He said. "It's getting late, come eat."

"I'm coming." Dean said, rolling his eyes. He followed Sam back to the village and to the mess hall. Dean got his own food this time, then went with Sam to join their friends.

"Hey, Dean." Kevin greeted, waving a hand.

"Hey." Dean replied with a rough voice. He sat down stiffly and avoided eye contact with the others until Benny sighed loudly.

"Look, brother," Benny said, "we were a bit harsh during our confrontation, and we're sorry for that." The others murmured their agreement, though Charlie was still scowling.

"We didn't mean to push you." Jo said. "Whatever you want to tell us, that's fine. We just worry about you."

"I get it." Dean said with a wave of his hand. "I'll try to talk more, but don't expect much from that. It's my business."

Sam's lips were pursed, like he wanted to argue, but he nodded with Jo, Benny, and Kevin.

"Charlie?" Dean prodded cautiously. Charlie looked at him and sighed.

"Fine." She said. "I'm sorry for pushing you so hard."

"I appreciate you apologizing, especially since I know it's not easy for you." Dean teased.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed, glowering. "I'm fucking amazing at apologies, you just never hear me say them because I'm always right."

"Oh, sure, of course." Dean rolled his eyes.

It felt better now that he was with his friends again. Still, Dean caught his mind wandering to Castiel every few moments. He wanted to know how the angel was doing, and what it was doing. Dean was very distracted for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter did come a day late, and I'm sorry  
> let me know what you think  
> -cap out-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or httyd

Castiel quickly became a friend to Dean. He was disgusted with himself at first for befriending an angel. Their kind had murdered his friends and family, his mother. But Castiel didn't seem to be anything like the violent creatures that soar through the sky and stole their supplies and lives. Castiel was inquisitive and smart (and maybe, just maybe, Dean had noticed that he was kind of adorable, but who cares?).

Dean visited Castiel everyday. His wrists had healed ages ago, but Dean still spent most of his time with Castiel rather than training. His friends assumed he was training all day so they didn't question his whereabouts.

Dean _was_ training, in a way. He practiced hand-to-hand combat with Castiel. The angel was crazy powerful, even during practice. Dean had gotten his ass handed to him every time. Castiel made it look effortless, too.

Dean grunted as he landed in the dirt. Again. Castiel stood over him, smiling. He held out a hand and Dean grasped it. Castiel lifted him up easily and helped to brush away the dust.

"You're getting better." Castiel said, and Dean scoffed.

"Don't patronize me." He said. "I know I'm beat."

"I am not joking." Castiel said, frowning. "You have learned a lot since we've started. You are very strong."

Dean felt himself blush and he looked away.

"Thanks." He muttered. He heard Castiel chuckle softly.

"Humans have such odd reactions to verbal communication." He said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "And how do angels respond to compliments?"

"Com-pli-ments?" Castiel repeated slowly, frowning. "What is that?"

"You know, like, telling someone something nice about them that you like." Dean explained.

"I don't understand." Castiel murmured, eyebrows furrowing.

"It's when you comment on an aspect on someone because you like it." Dean rephrased.

"Oh." Castiel said. "Your eyes are green."

"That's not what I-" Dean cut off with a sigh, his cheeks heating, "I meant like, something not so obvious. Not, em, not a fact."

"Your eyes are brown?"

"No." Dean chuckling. "More like an opinion, I guess. Here, I'll compliment you. Your wings are cool."

"They are?" Castiel asked. He outstretched his wings and looked over his shoulder at them.

"I was just using that as an example." Dean said. When Castiel's face fell, Dean quickly continued. "But that doesn't make it any less true!"

"How can it be true if it's not a fact?" Castiel questioned.

"It's true for me." Dean said. "I think your wings are cool."

"Oh," Castiel paused, "I don't know how to reply to that."

"Just say 'thank you'." Dean said.

"Thank you." Castiel said. "Angels don't compliment one another."

"What?" Dean asked, his turn to be baffled. "Why the hell not?"

"It's not practical." Castiel shrugged. "Wastes energy and it makes no difference, in the end."

"That's fucked up." Dean said. "It's good to tell people compliments. Means you like them, care about them."

"How does that show that you care about them?"

"I dunno." Dean said. "It just does. People like hearing that shit."

"I see." Castiel said. "So then, you must care about me?"

Dean blushed and looked away.

"I mean, I guess so, man." He said, clearing his throat. He risked a look back at Castiel and found the angel watching him with a soft expression.

"I care about you too, Dean." Castiel said warmly. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"Oh." Dean stammered. "Thanks." Castiel smiled at him.

"I like it when you smile." He continued, and Dean spluttered.

"Alright, you don't have to keep complimenting." He said, floundering for words.

"Okay," Castiel said, "but what if I wish to?"

"You can if you want." Dean said. "But don't do it too much. You'll give someone the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" Castiel asked.

"You'll make something think you're attracted to them." Dean elaborated.

"Attracted? Do you mean physically or as a mate?"

"Either one, dude." Dean said. "It might make someone uncomfortable, though, if they're not attracted to you."

"Do humans not tell one another when they are interested in courtship?" Castiel wondered.

"Only sometimes." Dean answered. "Usually they flirt a bit first, and if the other person flirts back you know."

"Oh." Castiel said, looking thoughtful. "And how does one flirt? I have to say, I am finding the human courtship ritual very intriguing."

"You can flirt by complimenting or saying interesting things." Dean said. "I don't know, man, it depends on who you are and who you're flirting with. How do angels do it?"

"If we find a potential mate, we alert the other angel of our interest and our desire to court. If the other angel approves, the first angel will bring gifts to the one it is courting. Eventually, the courted angel will decide whether or not the courting angel will make a good mate, and they can either reject the angel or accept it and mate with them."

"Huh." Dean hummed. "That's more straightforward."

"Indeed." Castiel said, looking a bit distressed. "Your rituals are much more complicated."

"Don't worry about it, buddy." Dean laughed. "You'd only need to know them if you wanted to court a human."

"Right." Castiel said. He had a strange look on his face.

An awkward silence fell over them, and Dean shifted.

"Well, I think I should probably get going." He said.

"Already?" Castiel asked, his wings fluttering.

"Yeah, sorry, dude." Dean scratched at his arm. "It's getting kinda late and I should meet up with my friends."

"Of course, I understand." Castiel nodded. "I will see you later." He flapped his wings once to boost himself towards his nest around the rocks. Dean watched as he hazardously glided to a stop.

With nothing else to do, Dean turned and left. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd done something, or said something wrong. Dean shook his head. He'd just ask Castiel about it tomorrow.

Dean met up with his friends in the training arena. He watched from the sidelines as they practiced their hand-to-hand combat. Kevin looked up from his book and nodded at Dean.

"You wanna go?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the center of the arena. Kevin made a face.

"No thanks, I'd rather live."

"I'm not going to kill you." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"You say that every time, and every time you lie." Kevin responded without looking up from his book.

"Whatever." Dean watched Sam and Benny train and Charlie and Jo train. When they finished their round, Dean trained with Benny and Sam. He was pleased to discover that training with Castiel had actually been beneficial. Dean had new tactics now, and he was stronger than before.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam said as he lay panting on the ground. "You're training a lot."

"Give your wrists a break, cher." Benny agreed. He dropped a water flask on the ground next to Sam.

"My wrists are fine." Dean said. Benny and Sam exchanged exasperated glances that had Dean bristling.

"Fuck off, guys." He said. "You wanna go again?"

"No way." Sam shoved himself up. "I'm tired. It's almost dinner anyways, let's go to the mess hall." Dean followed his brother and friends to the mess hall and they took their meals to their normal table.

"Great to have you here, Dean. We never see you anymore." Jo snarked, and Dean maturely stuck a tongue out at her.

"I'm training." He said.

"Why do you need to train alone?" Charlie asked. "Why is it working, too? What're you doing, anyways?"

"Uh." Dean froze, panicked. "It's hard to explain."

"Really," Sam scoffed, "how can it be hard to explain?"

"It just is, God, Sam." Dean snapped. "You won't understand."

It was a moment before Dean realized that his friends were staring at him.

"Okay." Sam said, eyeing Dean. "We get it."

Dean felt a pang of guilt and he stared down at his food. It was quiet as they ate, and Dean excused himself quickly. He didn't feel like staying around and bringing the mood down.

As Dean walked back towards his hut, he heard a voice calling for him.

"Dean!" Benny yelled, and Dean turned around as the other man jogged up to him.

"Look, Chief, we didn't mean to upset you." Benny said. "You've just been distant lately. Is something wrong?"

Benny looked and sounded so sincere that Dean almost told him about Castiel. Instead, Dean bit his lip.

"Nah, I'm just stressed. Sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you." He said.

"That's alright, brother." Benny said kindly. "We understand."

Dean gave him a relieved smile.

"Thanks, man. I am pretty tired, though, so I'm going to bed. See you later." Dean waved.

"Bye, Cher." Benny waved back and Dean turned to go. He felt a little bad leaving Benny like that, but overall he felt better to have all that cleared up. On the other hand, his friends were starting to question his whereabouts throughout the day, and it would only be a matter of time before they started to doubt him, or they demanded answers. Dean had no idea what he'd do, but he knew he wouldn't give Castiel up. Not without a fight, at least.

With Cas in mind, Dean stopped. He didn't know what the angel got up to in the evening. He had assumed that angels were nocturnal because they always attacked at night, but Castiel had never looked tired during the day, so maybe the angels only attacked at night because it provided good cover.

Dean debated going to visit Castiel, but he decided he should stay in case there was an attack. Dean sighed and continued up to the hut. He got ready for sleep and went to bed, but he stayed awake for a while. The door opened when Sam came home. Dean could hear him moving around the hut before he went to bed.

Dean stared up at the ceiling and willed himself to sleep. He couldn't keep his mind off of Cas. Dean decided to bring him food in the morning and go extra early because he felt bad for leaving him alone for so long. It was much easier to fall asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it has been a minute.. I apologize for taking so long, hopefully with the quarantine I'll be able to get back on track, I admit that four wips is a lot of work (originally I thought I could handle it) but I'm going to do my best to get this fic up and running again  
> let me know what you think and also stay safe!  
> -cap out-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or httyd

Dean left for the cove as soon as dawn broke. He was strangely worried for the angel. Logically he knew Castiel could handle himself, but what if something happened? Dean practically ran through the forest and ducked into the gapway that led to the cove.

Castiel was still asleep in his nest when Dean approached him.

"Cas!" Dean called. The angel's wings moved to reveal Castiel, and he yawned.

"Good morning, Dean." He said. "You're here early."

"Yeah." Dean said. He plopped the basket of cooked fish down next to Castiel. "Here."

Castiel's eyes lit up. He tried to share the first fish with Dean, but Dean wasn't hungry.

"You've brought a lot of fish." Castiel commented. "Why is that?"

"I dunno." Dean shrugged, shuffling his feet. "I never asked how much you need to eat."

"This is an appropriate amount." Castiel said. "Thank you."

Dean winced. How could Castiel be grateful when it was Dean's fault that he was here in the first place?

"No problem." He said meekly. Castiel continued to eat, oblivious to Dean's inner battle.

"Do you ever miss your friends?" He asked quietly, making Castiel pause mid-bite.

"Friends?" The angel repeated. "Well, to be honest, I did not really have friends."

"You didn't?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Huh." Dean looked at his hands. "Were you lonely?"

"No." Castiel said. "I have family, and I did not know what I was missing out. You are my friend now, though. I would be sad if you were gone."

Dean thought about that for a moment.

"I would be sad if you were gone too." He said, and Castiel smiled.

"Do you have many friends?" The angel asked as he started to eat again.

"Several, yeah." Dean said. "My brother Sam, Charlie, Jo, Kevin, and Benny. They're my main friends, besides you of course."

"Do you have a best friend?" Castiel asked.

"Not really." Dean said. "Maybe Sam or Benny." For some reason, this made Castiel frown.

"You have not mentioned Benny much before." He said. "What is he like?"

"He's great." Dean said, grinning. "He's a real nice dude. He's protective and loyal too."

"Oh." Castiel said.

"Actually, I was being an ass yesterday, and he made sure I was doing alright. He's helped me through some tough places." Dean continued.

"He is courting you?" Castiel asked, and Dean had to blink several times to process that question.

"No!" He said, shaking his head viciously. "I mean I had a small crush on him when we first met, but he's totally straight and into this chic named Andrea."

"I see." Castiel said, and the tension bled from his features. "I am sorry."

"Eh, I don't really care. It was a long time ago." Dean replied.

"Is anyone courting you now?" Castiel asked.

"Uh," Dean gave Castiel a look, "no. Why do you care?" To Dean's surprise, Castiel blushed and looked away.

"Just curious." He mumbled, not meeting Dean's eye.

"Okay." Dean said slowly. Castiel was acting strange. "There's not really anyone I'm interested in, right now."

Castiel visibly deflated, effectively confusing Dean.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He asked, reaching over to nudge Castiel's shoulder.

"It is nothing." Castiel said. He stood and stretched. Dean took a moment to admire Castiel's wings, his eyes trailing over to the injured portion.

"Oh, hey." Dean said, pointing. "Your feathers are growing back."

"Yes." Castiel said. "They grow back."

"Oh," Dean paused, "will you be able to fly again?"

"Yes." Castiel answered, head tilting.

"Are you going to leave?" Dean asked, holding his breath.

"Of course." Castiel said, and Dean swallowed back the sudden nausea that rolled in his stomach. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you would be sad if I were gone." Dean said.

"I would be." Castiel replied. "But you won't be gone."

"Yes, I will!" Dean argued, voice rising. "Once you go back, we'll never see each other again."

"Dean," Castiel said, "we can just meet each other here in the cove."

"No, we can't." Dean snapped. "You will have joined them again!"

"What's so wrong with the angels?" Castiel questioned, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"They kill us!"

"Humans kill angels, too!"

Dean glared at Castiel.

"Why are you here, then?" Castiel demanded. "You didn't kill me before, and you visit me everyday. Why would it matter when I'm with the other angels."

"Because," Dean struggled to explain, "you'll be back to being my enemy! We could fight each other! What would you do if you saw me fighting another angel and winning? Would you come and help them? Would you kill me?"

"No!" Castiel said. "I wouldn't kill you. Would you kill me if the situation was reversed?"

"No." Dean said, sighing. "But how could we ever be friends again?"

"Dean," Castiel softened his voice, "we are friends now, despite our paths. Why should that change?"

Dean didn't know how to answer. It didn't feel right to him, but he didn't know how to put that into words.

"I'm sorry I shot you down." He decided to say.

"I am not." Castiel replied, voice steel, and Dean had to look at him. "I would not have met you if you hadn't. I am glad to have met you, no matter what the situation was that caused our meeting."

"I'm still sorry." Dean said. "But I'm glad I met you too. I don't want you to leave."

"It can still be okay, Dean." Castiel tried, sounding desperate. "We can meet here."

"I don't know." Dean sighed. "It'll be different. How can we look each other in the eyes? Every time I fight an angel I'll wonder if you know them, if I'm hurting you indirectly. Do you really think that this will be easy?"

"I don't want to be your enemy."

"How can you be my friend when you're killing my family?"

Castiel was staring at the ground, his wings limp against the dirt.

"Cas, I can't betray my family."

"You already saved me." Castiel said softly. "You have already betrayed your family."

Dean winced.

"I can't save every angel, Cas."

"Then why did you save me?" Castiel snapped, voice cold.

"I don't know." Dean said. "I guess I related to you, or something. You were trapped and ready to die, and I felt trapped and unhappy, and I couldn't just kill you like that."

"Do you regret it?" Castiel asked. "I'm not asking if you regret saving me. I want to know if you regret learning that an angel can be good."

Dean bit his lip, conflicted. Knowing that angels were something more than the mindless creatures he once thought they were did make it difficult to justify killing.

"No." Dean answered. "I don't regret it. I wouldn't give you up. I know I said that Sam or Benny are my best friends, but I think that it's really you. I don't think I would be happy if it weren't for you."

"Let's run away." Castiel said. "Once my wing is healed I'll be able to fly again, and I can take us somewhere else, somewhere we won't have to fight."

Dean smiled sadly at Castiel. "I can't abandon my family, Cas."

"We can figure something else out." Cas continued.

"Cas,"

"Please."

Dean startled. Cas stared at him. Dean swallowed.

"I -"

The sound of a twig snapping cut Dean from his thoughts and he froze. Castiel's eyes were wide and alarmed.

"Hide!" Dean hissed, and he whirled around to face the gapway. He heard a flap, and he hoped that meant Castiel had hidden himself somewhere.

Dean held his breath as someone moved from the gapway. He let it out as a gasp as Sam appeared.

"Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw I made myself sad lol  
> how is everyone doing?   
> almost at the end here, folks... actually I say that now, but there's no real way for me to know lol  
> anyways... let me know what you think :)   
> -cap out-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?!" Dean demanded, marching up to his younger brother. Sam didn't reply, though. His face was pale, and he stared at something beyond Dean. Dean caught the small, barely there twitch along Sam's right arm, as well as the nearly indiscernible flash of metal in the sunlight.

"Duck!" Dean yelled, dropping to the ground. He heard the the air whoosh as Sam's hunting knife soared by.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, sprinting forward with a sword in one hand. "Run!"

Dean stumbled to a stand just in time to see Castiel lunge _over_ Dean's head and meet Sam's blade with one of his own. Dean stood in shock for multiple reasons, then he bounced into action.

"No!" Dean shouted, holding out his hands. "Sam, stop!" He threw himself hazardously in between Sam's and Castiel's blades in an attempt to halt their fight. Dean knew that Castiel was not fighting to kill, but Sam certainly would be.

Both of them pulled away to keep themselves from harming Dean. Dean held a hand out in either direction.

"Sam, he's a friend." He told him. Sam held his sword up still, eyes wildly darting between Dean and Castiel. Dean heard Castiel snarl, and he winced.

"Cas." He warned, sparring a glance at Castiel. The angel's eyes focused intently on Sam and his wings were flared. He still clutched tightly onto the angel blade.

"Dean, what the fuck is going on?" San snapped.

"Sammy, you gotta put the sword down."

"What the hell?" Sam spat.

"I'll explain everything, I swear." Dean promised, desperately. "But you gotta put your fun down, man." He looked back at Castiel. "Cas, throw your blade away."

Castiel growled.

"Cas!" Dean snapped. "Blade down! Now!"

Barring his teeth, Castiel dropped his angel blade. Dean let out a breath of relief and turned back to Sam, just in time to see him raise his spare knife.

"No!" Dean threw himself forward and tackled Sam to the ground, but it was too late. The hunting knife flew by, and Dean looked back to Castiel, terrified.

But the angel was fine.

Castiel's hand was held out in front of him, _holding the knife_ , like a fucking badass.

"Holy fuck." Dean breathed. "You caught it." Castiel gave him a small smirk in response.

Sam shoved Dean, and Dean fell back. Sam pushed himself to his feet, but Dean was quick enough to kick the sword away.

"Sammy, please." Dean begged, holding his hands out. "Let me talk."

Sam glared mistrustfully at Castiel but nodded.

"I shot him down with my gun, the Colt, remember? But, I couldn't kill him, so I cut him free. He got stuck here, so I've been meeting him and giving him food. I swear, he's good."

"Dean, how could you do that?!" Sam cried. "He's an angel!"

"He's different!" Dean argued. "Look, he could've killed me hundreds of times, but he didn't!"

"Because he needs you to bring him food." Sam scoffed. "If he killed you he would starve to death."

"No!" Dean shook his head vigorously. "He could've killed me after I released him, and he didn't."

"Dean, have you ever stopped to wonder that maybe he's hypnotized you? He's an angel for fuck's sake."

"Don't be ridiculous." Castiel sneered. "Angels cannot control the minds of humans."

"It can understand us?" Sam took a step back.

"Yeah, his name is Castiel. He's a seraph." Dean said. "He's not an animal."

"He kills humans."

"We kill angels." Dean retorted. "He's my friend."

Sam shifted from foot to foot, looking conflicted. "I don't know, Dean. This is kind of crazy."

"I know." Dean said. "Just give him a chance, Sammy. Please."

Sam sighed and looked to Castiel.

"You." He said, voice sharp. "Talk."

Castiel tilted his head. "What do you want me to say?"

"Why are you here?" Sam questioned, his eyes squinting.

"Dean told you." Castiel said impatiently. "He shot me down and then showed me mercy. We are now friends."

"Why don't you fly away?"

"My wing is currently injured. I am unable to fly." Castiel answered honestly.

"Why didn't you kill Dean?" Sam asked. Castiel's gaze settled heavily on Dean, and Dean was drawn in to his blue eyes.

"Because he showed me that humans can be good." He said, voice soft and rumbling. Dean swallowed.

"Do you plan on killing any other humans?" Sam asked, ruthless. Castiel finally looked away from Dean.

"I, uh," Castiel stammered, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Sam scoffed.

"I must do what my Father tells me to do." Castiel said firmly.

"Your father?" Dean asked. Castiel hadn't mentioned much about his home or family and Dean hadn't wanted to push.

"Yes." Castiel said, switching his attention between brothers. "My Father is the lord of all the angels. He decides what we do and when."

"And why does he want you to attack humans and steal their things?" Sam asked. Castiel gave a small shrug.

"I don't know." He said. "It is not our place to question our Father."

Sam's expression seemed to be more intrigued than aggressive, which seemed to be a good sign.

"So, he just commands you fuck our lives up, and you do it?" Sam said.

"He does it for the good of our colony." Castiel replied defensively, his feathers puffing.

"Sounds like he does it for no reason." Sam huffed.

"Sam, knock it off." Dean said.

"Dean, he's an angel!" Sam said as he glared.

"Yeah, but he's still a living, thinking being." Dean said. "You're being fucking rude."

"I'm not the one who does dumb shit without asking why." Sam growled.

"Well, good for you, Sam. That doesn't make you better than him. Lots of people do things without asking why."

"People should ask why! Why doesn't he ask his dad?" Sam questioned, waving towards Castiel.

"Because he trusts his dad." Dean said. "That's his family. He's supposed to be able to trust his family."

Sam fell silent for a moment, stewing angrily.

"Dean, if I ask my Father why we do what we do, will we be able to remain friends?" Castiel asked, his voice breaking into the brothers' concentration.

"I think it depends on the answer, buddy." Dean sighed. "I don't think we can be friends if you continue to fight against my family."

Castiel bit his lip and looked away.

"I don't want to betray my Father or my brothers." He admitted.

"What if your dad is full of shit?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Dean scolded, eyeing the way Castiel's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No offense." Sam said. "Our dad's full of shit too. I think Dean should replace him. What if Dean replaced our dad and you replace your dad?"

Castiel looked appalled. "I could never betray my Father!"

"Not even for the good of your colony?" Sam challenged. "Not even to keep Dean in your life? Think about it. If Dean becomes the leader of Lawrence and you become the leader of the angels, we won't have to fight anymore."

Both Dean and Castiel drew back in their realization.

"I don't know." Castiel said dubiously. "The power to rule would not fall to me in the case of my Father's death."

"Then, who would it go to?" Sam asked.

"One of the archangels." Castiel answered.

"Would any of them agree to this?" Sam said.

"Perhaps Gabriel." Castiel replied, voice slow and uncertain. "This would have to wait until my wing is healed completely, though. I would not be able to fly such a long distance and for the period of time required to get to the nest. This will take at least a week."

"That's fine." Sam said. "This doesn't all have to be immediate. Do you think the other angels would follow you?"

"Likely only a few, but far more would listen to Gabriel." Castiel said. "Though, that means that many would also listen to Michael, Lucifer, or Raphael."

"Those are the other archangels?" Dean said. "There's only four?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, nodding. "Michael is very obedient and close with my Father. Lucifer, on the other hand, would support an uprising, but likely he would not support a truce between angels and humans. I don't believe Raphael would have an opinion on the matter."

"Which one has gold wings?" Dean asked, wincing at the memory of his injured wrists.

"Gabriel." Castiel answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he kind of went all berserk after I shot you down from the sky." Dean said as he scratched the back of his neck. "He really our best shot?"

"Yes." Castiel said, his eyes staring deeply into Dean's.

"Dean," Sam said, "you know that this means you're going to have to replace Dad." Dean tensed.

"I forgot about that part." He said. "Fuck, I don't want to replace Dad."

"Dean, he's never going to listen. He's going to keep trying to kill the angels to get vengeance for Mom." Sam said.

Dean sighed and looked down. "I know, man, I know. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Dean," Castiel said softly as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, "you are a righteous man. You should be the leader of your people. This does not mean that you cannot love your father."

Dean leaned into the touch, not even flinching when Castiel shuffled forward and inched his hand inward so that it clasped Dean's neck and jaw, almost cupping his face. They stood incredibly close, and Dean swallowed when Castiel's thumb brushed tenderly against his cheek.

"I do not want to lose you." Castiel whispered.

"I don't want to lose you either." Dean replied, equally soft.

From beside them, Sam pointedly cleared his throat. Dean pulled away quickly and looked down.

"Okay, well." Sam said. "I'm going to just, uh, go, I think. Have fun doing... whatever it is you two do." He shuffled away, leaving Dean and Castiel in an awkward silence.

"So, uh," Dean stammered, "are you really going to do this?"

"Once my wing is healed, I plan to." Castiel answered. "I truly do wish to do everything I can to keep you in my life. Your brother made a few good points as well."

"Yeah, Sammy's smart." Dean said. It was hard for him to look at Castiel without causing his heart to race. He thought that, maybe, this wasn't quite a platonic thing to happen. The thought of losing Castiel absolutely tore Dean apart, he realized. He would miss Castiel's smile and eyes, and the odd things he said as he tried to understand human behavior and speech. Maybe Dean was feeling something more than friendship for Castiel. But it didn't matter, because Castiel wouldn't want him back.

Right?

"Dean," Castiel said, "I am going to be forward with you. You explained to me some of the ways of human courtship, but I do not think I can do that. Instead, I will just be completely honest. I wish to court you."

Dean's jaw went slack.

"Uh." He said intelligently. "What?"

"I wish to court you." Castiel repeated. "I find that you have many of the traits I desire in a mate."

"Mate?" Dean asked, his voice squeaking.

"Indeed." Castiel said.

"I can't have kids." Dean said, his voice still high-pitched.

"I am aware." Castiel said. "While I would enjoy adopting a fledgling or two, I would be okay if we did not have offspring."

"Mhm." Dean hummed. "This is kind of sudden, man"

"Oh," Castiel's face fell and Dean felt instant guilt, "I understand if you wish to reject my proposal. If you wish to take some time, that is alright as well."

"I don't want to reject it, Cas." Dean said. "I like you too, okay? It's just... complicated."

"It is." Castiel agreed with a sigh. "Is it too complicated to court you?"

Dean bit his lip.

Was it too complicated? He couldn't deny his feelings for Castiel, but with the war and usurping to plan, it seemed to be poor timing.

Still, Dean really did love having Castiel in his life, and it felt _right_.

"No." He decided. "No, it's not too complicated. I, er, grant you permission to court me."

Castiel practically beamed.

"I am glad to hear that." He said. He stepped towards Dean and held out a hand. Dean hesitated, then took it in his own. Castiel smiled at him.

"Will you be spending the rest of the day here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Good." Castiel said. He led them to a log to sit on.

"Hey, when did you get an angel blade?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I've always had it." Castiel replied, very nonchalant. He looked at Dean. "May I try something?"

Dean's heart fluttered.

"'kay." He said. Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's cheek, and Dean practically melted against him.

Castiel smirked at him. "I believe we have found our activity for the day. Angels do not share physical intimacy when it is not required, but perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me practice my kissing?"

"Practice away." Dean said, already leaning forward to kiss Castiel because that angel was damn intoxicating. Castiel chuckled, and Dean knew he had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so I didn't reread this before posting so it probably had more mistakes than normal and for that I apologize... also I just realized that I accidentally posted chapter 7 without the first like three paragraphs somehow so go ahead and check that out if you want but it's not really necessary... basically it's just a smoother transition from 6 to 7  
> also I just realized that I had chapter titles at first but no longer... that was an accident and idk if I'll fix it lol   
> anyways  
> I think we're almost done (I said that last time but it's true)  
> see y'all later :)  
> -cap out-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Dean stayed with Castiel for the entirety of the day, only leaving when the sun hung dangerously low in the sky. He promised to return as soon as possible, but he needed to be home during the evening.

Dean was with Castiel so late that he missed dinner, so he decided just to go straight home and eat there.

Light shone from underneath the door and smoke rose from the chimney, which meant that Sam was probably home. Dean flung the door open and stomped inside loudly.

"Sammy!" He called, slamming the door behind him.

"Dean."

Dean froze at the sound of his father's voice and slowly took in John's form at the end of the room.

Dean swallowed. "Uh, hey, Dad. Didn't know you were home."

"Got in this morning." John said, crossing his arms. "I didn't see you in the training arena."

"I've been training in the forest." Dean replied. "It's distracting to be around people. I still practice with others sometimes though, to make sure that my solo training is actually working."

"I see." John said. "You're home late."

"Yeah, well, I was training." Dean said. "How was your trip?" John's face darkened considerably.

"It was hell." He growled. "We didn't get anywhere."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dean said.

"You're coming with me during the next one." John said. "You've got to learn to lead an exploration."

_Fuck. If I attacked the angels, it would ruin everything._

"Yeah, about that, Dad," Dean started, "I'm not sure we should do that."

"What?" John asked. "Why the hell not?"

"I just don't know if that's really something we need to do." Dean answered. "Maybe we should think about forming a truce, or something."

"Dean," John growled, his voice so cold that Dean stiffened and straightened instinctively, "what is _wrong_ with you?!"

Dean flinched and looked away.

"I-I just thought that it would help to fix everything." He stammered.

John started walking towards Dean, causing Dean to back up quickly. Anything that John would've said was interrupted by the warning horn bellowing.

John shoved past Dean to the door and Dean hurried close behind. A familiar sight lay outside the house. Angels swarmed the sky and scooped down, attacking people and stealing things. John got his sword and Dean did so too, though he was more hesitant. He didn't want to fight the angels.

Dean followed his father to the center of town, where people were gathering with their weapons.

"Dean!" Kevin ran up, eyes wide and alarmed. "Bobby's shop caved in! Sam and Benny went down there!"

Dean took off in a run, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He dashed between huts and carts as he sprinted to Bobby's shop. He slid to a stop when he reached the building and gasped. Half of the shop had collapsed in on itself, and the remaining part looked terribly unstable. Dean heard coughing and talking, so he ran around back towards the noise.

Sam and Benny came out from the destruction, Bobby hoisted up between them.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He snapped, trying to push them away. It brought relief to Dean to see Bobby grouchy and normal. "You should've gotten the weapons!"

"You were trapped under a beam!" Sam said.

"Don't be dramatic." Bobby huffed. "Now we've got nothing. I gotta go back for the weapons!"

A screech pierced through the night, and all of them froze.

"Stay here!" Sam said. He and Benny dashed back in to the wreckage. It was true that they were basically helpless without any guns or swords. Dean went up to Bobby, his sword held out protectively. Bobby had a few small cuts and bruises and he was covered in dust, but other than that he looked okay.

"Fucking creatures wrecked my shop." Bobby grumbled.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Dean said, slapping Bobby on the back. The older man sent him a glare.

Another screech had them both looking to sky. A figure appeared above them, quickly morphing into an angel as it drew nearer. Dean and Bobby scrambled back, though Dean stood in front of Bobby protectively. He lifted his blade.

The angel landed with a resounding thud and stretched its wings out in a prominent display of aggression. Dean recognized the golden feathers immediately.

"Fuck." Dean hissed. Clearly the archangel had neither forgotten nor forgave him from shooting Castiel from the sky.

"Stay alive, I've got an idea." Bobby said, then he disappeared into the remains of his shop. Dean wanted to stop him, the shop was still dangerous, but he was too focused on the archangel. They circled each other slowly.

"Hey, man." Dean said. "I know you can understand me. How about you don't kill me?"

The archangel shrieked and launched forward. Dean had barely any time to dodge and roll out of the way. He brandished his sword just as the archangel spun around and slashed. Familiar pain spiked through Dean's wrists as the blades clashed and he gritted his teeth. His wrists were okay, for now, but Dean still clearly remembered the night the archangel had really injured him.

"I don't want to fight." Dean tried. The archangel lashed again, and Dean barely parried the blow.

_Fuck, what is his name? Something with a 'Ga.' Gadreel? No. Shit. Gabriel?_

"Gabriel!" Dean shouted, and the archangel paused, momentarily stunned. But his expressions hardened once more and he let out a hostile squawk.

Dean moved about some more, blocking avoiding Gabriel's attacks but not dealing his own. He needed the archangel to trust him.

"Gabriel," Dean said, panting as he jumped past the archangel's outstretched arm, "Castiel is alive."

Gabriel stopped this time and lowered his blade slowly. He scowled at Dean, obviously not fully trusting anything Dean said.

"Castiel survived the fall." Dean continued. "I shot him down and I regret it. We're friends now. He can't return because my gun tore off some of his flight feathers and he's stuck. I can bring you to him, I swear. Please, don't fight me." Dean dropped his blade.

Gabriel seemed to be on the precipice of believing Dean. His angry expression lessened into something more interested and concerned, prompting Dean to reach a hesitant hand towards the archangel. Gabriel eyed his hand and slowly reached towards it with his own, blade down at his side.

A shot rang out. Dean flinched and Gabriel yanked away as he screamed in outrage. Dean whirled around and saw Sam, Benny, and Bobby behind him. Sam held a smoking gun and Bobby was reloading the Colt, though he did so with normal netting instead of barbed netting.

"No!" Dean yelled, waving his hands. "Don't shoot!"

Sam hesitantly lowered the gun, but Bobby continued to reload the Colt, eyes fixed on Gabriel.

Dean looked back at the furious archangel, desperate.

"Please, Gabriel!" He shouted. The archangel flapped, his wings so powerful they sent a force that had Dean falling back and his blade sliding far behind his reach. Gabriel approached him quickly, ready to deliver the killing blow, and Dean closed his eyes tightly.

Another piercing cry filled the air, and a black figure plummeted into Gabriel, sending the archangel stumbling away.

At the same time, Bobby fired the Colt, and the netting soared past and hit the new figure.

Castiel.

"No!" Dean screamed, already running towards the trapped angel. He was heedless of Gabriel and of the panicked shouts behind him.

Castiel was shouting in his angel language at Gabriel, who looked between each of them rapidly. Dean fell to Castiel's side and tried to untangle the netting.

_Thank God it's not barbed._

Hands grabbed hold of his shoulders and began to drag him back. Dean screamed wordlessly as he was pulled away, kicking and clawing uselessly at the dirt. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Gabriel take off.

Humans surrounded Castiel and shoved him down, though he struggled against them.

"Stop!" Dean begged, tears making their way to his eyes. "Don't hurt him!"

"Dean Winchester!" John's roaring voice broke through all the commotion and froze everyone in their tracks, including Castiel. John stalked towards Dean, his eyes blazing. The hands that held Dean quickly disappeared as the owners of the hands retreated, leaving Dean slumped and breathless in the dirt. John came to a stop in front of Dean.

"What have you done?" He demanded, yelling.

"Dad," Dean pleaded, reaching up to clutch at his father's shirt, "don't hurt him. He's not evil!"

"He's an angel!" John boomed. He roughly grabbed Dean by the collar and yanked him up so Dean was nearly on his knees but still high enough that he was forced to scramble for footing.

"He's not evil!" Dean said, shaking his head resolutely. "We can befriend angels, Dad! We don't have to fight! We can make peace with them!"

"You foolish, worthless boy!" John yelled, spittle flying. "They are our enemies! We will not befriend these mindless beasts!"

"They're not mindless!" Dean protested, desperate.

"He's telling the truth." Sam chimed in from somewhere behind Dean. Their father glanced up, presumably towards Sam. He looked back to Dean, a sharp and calculating look in his eyes, a look that made Dean's blood run cold and his stomach knot.

"How do you know they're not mindless?" John growled.

"The angel can speak." Sam answered, and murmurs broke out among the townspeople. John released Dean's collar and Dean dropped like a stone. His father moved towards Castiel, still bound in netting but now sitting up straight. He met John's gaze cooly.

"Speak!" John ordered. Castiel's eyes strayed briefly to Dean, then returned to John.

"Hello." He said. "I am Castiel."

Loud gasps were heard, and the murmuring grew louder.

"See?" Dean asked, foolishly hopeful. "We can reason with them and form a truce. The war can be over!"

John looked around the crowd of townspeople, and so did Dean. Most looked intrigued, some dubious, but very few were still distrustful. Warmth filled Dean's chest when he realized that they trusted _him_. They believed Dean when he said the war could end.

"Where is your nest?" John demanded, looking back to Castiel.

"I will not betray my kind for needless murder." Castiel said calmly. "I stand with Dean. Angels and humans can be at peace with one another."

Happy chatter broke out amongst the crowd. It was, of course, strange to think an angel was capable of such intellectual conversation, but they had the proof right in front of them and the word of both the Chief's sons.

"If we can be peaceful with one another, why do you attack us now?" John asked. Castiel stiffened.

"The angelic leader has made questionable decisions." Castiel said. "I believe that if he were to be replaced by a better leader, the attacks could cease."

"And who would be your new leader? You?" John scoffed. "You're not an archangel, and hardly a seraph."

Dean saw how Castiel's jaw clenched, but the angel remained collected.

"I understand my lower ranking." He said. "I would employ the help of the archangel Gabriel, and he would be the new lord over the angels. He despises this war, and does not care much for our current leader's commands."

"So what?" John sneered. "We just let you go and trust that you'll do as you say."

Castiel inclined his head. "Yes."

"Not gonna work." John spat. "I'm not fucking stupid. We're coming with you to your nest, and you can do your business there."

"I'm afraid that will not work." Castiel said firmly. "I do not trust that you will remain peaceful once we arrive. I must be assured in the knowledge that my kind will be spared, and that only who oppose our treaty will be fought. Additionally, I require time to consult Gabriel, recruit followers, and devise a plan."

"Take us there _now_!" John ordered.

"No." Castiel said simply, meeting John's eyes challengingly.

"Dad," Dean said, "you can trust him-"

Before he could comprehend it, John had whirled around and slapped Dean so hard the air left his chest and he fell to the ground. Faintly, Dean could hear shocked cries and Castiel's enraged snarl, but he was preoccupied with regaining his breath. He cheek burned and his mouth tasted of blood.

Dean looked up at his dad and saw when a look of realization crossed his features.

Dean gulped.

In a flash, John had Dean held tightly in his grasp with a gun pressed firmly against Dean's temple and a knife held against his neck. Dean gasped and forced himself to still, fear rocketing through him.

"John!" Bobby yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

John ignored him, focused on Castiel. Dean saw that Castiel looked livid.

"Angel," John said, "either you tell me where that nest is, or I kill this boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be starting school again soon and I'm quite sad   
> let me know what you think!  
> -cap out-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or httyd

"John!" Bobby's outraged yell was lodrowned out by similar protesting cries from around the crowd. Dean stared up at his father, shocked and terrified.

"Da-ad." He stammered. John ignored him in favor of glaring at Castiel. The angel stared at Dean intensely. Dean could see the fear behind his eyes. He swallowed.

"You would kill your own son for information?" Castiel demanded, wings fluttering at his sides. John merely pressed the blade more forcefully against Dean's neck. Dean tried not to wince at the sharp pain. Blood trickled down his neck.

"John, this is insane!" Ellen yelled.

"Dad, stop!" Sam said.

"Shut up!" John roared, his hand jabbing the gun forcefully against Dean's skull.

"Alright!" Castiel said. "I'll take you to the nest."

"No," Dean said, "Cas-"

"Shut up!" John spat, switching the safety off. Dean gasped, his throat suddenly tight and his stomach knotting in fear. "Stand up."

Dean stood slowly and John kept his grip.

"To the docks." John growled. Dean started walking slowly, the crowd parting around them. "Let's go, angel."

Castiel untangled himself from the nets and took a step towards them. No one moved to stop him.

"Walk in front of us." John ordered. Dean paused and waited for Castiel to pass in front of him. Castiel sent him a longing look, one that Dean was sure he reflected. He nodded slightly, and Castiel looked forward, but not before his wing brushed lightly against Dean's forearm. Dean shivered.

"Walk." John commanded. Castiel started walking towards the docks. John shoved Dean forward and forced them to go. He did not loosen he hold or the grips on the knife and gun.

"Dad," Dean tried.

"Be quiet." John snapped. "You have failed me again, Dean. You failed your brother, your people, and your mother."

Dean ignored the stinging in his eyes. "Dad, please."

"You're no son of mine."

Dean's mouth snapped shut and he focused on walking, doing his best to ignore how everything started to blur in his watering eyes.

Castiel stopped at the docks and looked back to John.

"Board." John said, looking to the largest ship. "Everyone of age, board! This ends today!"

"Dad," Sam began.

"Be quiet, Sam." John snarled. "Dean made his choice. He betrayed us, and he will die a traitor. Stay here."

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean risked to say, eyes flickering as far as they could to the side to catch a glimpse of his brother. "It's going to be fine." Sam looked awful. His eyes were red and he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Dee." He croaked.

"It's fine, Sam, I promise." Dean said, his eyes flickering back to Castiel and taking in the angel's devastated expression. John pushed Dean forward and Dean stumbled onto the ship. The rest of the townspeople that John had called boarded the ships silently. There were four in total. Only Sam, Charlie, Jo, Benny, and Kevin were left behind.

"Well?" John asked expectantly. Castiel's wings twitched, almost indiscernibly, before he turned to the front of the ship.

"Head north." He ordered. John nodded and Bobby took the wheel of the ship. The ships pulled from the docks and headed off, following Castiel's curt directions. Dean caught Ellen's worried glances from the corner of the eye, but he focused on the back of Castiel.

_I don't know how we're getting out of this one._

They sailed until they met a wall of fog so thick that no one could see past it. Castiel hesitated.

"Well?" John asked. "Get on with it." The knife slipped against Dean's neck and cut open a fresh wound, making him hiss. Castiel's wings fluffed at that and his shoulders tensed.

"Straight ahead." He said quietly.

They continued into the mist. Castiel's orders came much quicker, and Bobby had to do quick maneuvering in order to avoid crashing into stone formations and ship wreckages.

Their ship came to a sudden halt and everyone, besides Castiel, jerked forward. John's grip on Dean relaxed for only a second before Dean was being drawn in once more and held at the mercy of his father.

They were on a rocky beach. In front of them, a mountain soared high above them. Tall boulders surrounded the base of the mountain. A strange buzzing sound vibrates through the air, originating from the mountain. Movement fluttered near one of the boulders, and the buzzing silenced.

"Aim the canons for the mountain." John ordered. "Fire on my say. Prepare yourselves, once the rocks come down all Hell will break loose."

"This is not a good idea." Castiel said urgently. "There's something more."

"Dad," Dean begged, "listen to him."

"Silence!" John hissed. "You've done enough. I should fill your brain with lead."

"Why don't you?" Dean challenged, frustrated and tired.

"Dean!" Castiel said.

"I don't want to waste my bullets." John replied coldly.

"The canons are aimed." Someone said.

"Ready." John called. "Aim. Fire!"

The roar of canons rang out in the otherwise silent air, followed quickly by deafening crashing of cannonballs against rock. Rocks flew everywhere and smoke rose, but the mountain stayed firm.

"Fire!" John shouted again. Once more the canons shot and cannonballs cracked violently against stone. This time, the mountain trembled and rock fell away to reveal a cavernous opening.

There was nothing for a second. Then, thousands of screeches were heard as angels flew from the opening and the top of the mountain and into the skies. John dropped Dean and shoved him away. Dean was immediately swarmed by Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, his hands brushing over the cuts on Dean's neck. Dean shook his head and looked past Castiel to see what was happening.

Angels continued to flee. Some flew towards the townspeople, but they made no move to attack. Dean noticed that the angels were all lesser angels; none of time were seraphs or archangels.

"Was that it?" Bobby asked. Ellen jogged over to Dean, eyeing Castiel warily as she dropped next to Dean and inspected his neck.

"That was only the beginning." Castiel said darkly. Dean took Castiel's hand and squeezed it. The angel looked back at him, his face grim. Castiel brushed his hand down Dean's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's not your fault." Castiel replied softly. "Your father sucks."

Dean made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "Yeah, he does."

A horrific scream went out.

The mountain exploded.

Cries went out as people ducked for cover. Castiel's wings flew out to protect them both. Boulders and rocky debris rained down and a cloud of dust flew out from the mountain.

When it cleared, Castiel moved and Dean was able to see what had caused the explosion.

The seraphs hovered in the sky in a group. They did not move from their place. In front of the seraphs were three more angels, the archangels.

But, standing alone where the mountain once was, was a human. Dean couldn't make out the details from that far, but it was a man with brown hair.

"Who the hell is he?" Dean asked.

"My father." Castiel replied.

"But he's human." Dean said.

"No." Castiel replied. "He just does not have wings. He can smite someone with only a touch."

"Oh." Dean gulped.

"Castiel." The man called. "Have you betrayed me?"

Castiel trembled and stood. He faced the man and the angels bravely.

"Your ways are wrong." Castiel said. "We can make peace with the humans, but instead you choose war for your own entertainment. Step down from your throne."

"Who will stand against me?" The man scoffed.

"I stand with Gabriel." Castiel called.

The man laughed. "Gabriel has fled like a coward."

A resounding squawk was heard around the beach as an angel soared past and landed firmly besides Castiel.

Gabriel.

Gabriel looked odd, though, and it took Dean a second to realize that the archangel was carrying someone. The archangel released the person, who turned around and ran towards Dean.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as his brother tackled him in a hug. "What happened?"

"He came back for me." Sam explained in a rush. "He brought other angels, too!"

A hoard of angels suddenly surrounded Castiel and Gabriel. Dean moved around quickly to see what was happening.

Castiel called out in his angel-tongue, and Dean watched, amazed, as many of the angels began to fly over to Castiel and Gabriel. One archangel, with blood-red wings, flew away. The other two stayed.

"You will pay for your mistake." The man yelled. He waved a hand and the opposing angels attacked. Castiel screeched something in return and the ally angels flew forward.

"Fight!" Dean yelled. He ran back to the ship and grabbed two swords, handing one to Sam as he did so. The townspeople roared and charged forward.

Dean joined the battle. It was difficult to tell who was with them and who was against, but an angel soared down and attack Dean, so that gave him a good idea.

Dean battled the angel, a seraph, with speed and ferocity. He countered the blows and return his own with practiced ease. It was then that Dean realized that his practice with Castiel had been very beneficial, and that Castiel was significantly better than his comrades. The difficulty was that Dean was not aiming to kill. He continued to fight off the angel until it grew frustrated   
and flew off, presumably to fight someone else.

Dean ran around helping others fight off the angels. He did his best to only deal wounds that would injure and not kill. Many of the enemy angels flew off, or hovered high to spectate the battle. Dean figured they only wanted to be on the wining side.

Between the feathers and limbs, Dean got a glance at Castiel where he flew in the air. His angel was swift and dangerous. He easily disarmed his brethren as he and Gabriel fought and made their way towards their father. The man fought barehanded and with ease. He pushed angels away and rendered them unconscious with only a touch. Dean didn't think angels could smite other angels, so hopefully the angels the man touched were not dead. He was obviously immune to their power.

Dean also fought towards the man. He didn't think that he could defeat him, but he wanted to fight with Castiel.

Only one of the enemy archangels remained. Dean figured it must be the obedient one, Michael. The other archangel Dean spotted amongst the spectating angels. That one clearly did not want to participate in a battle. Gabriel and Michael began to fight, and Dean quickly realized that Gabriel was being overpowered.

_Fuck. Now would be a good time for my Colt._

There was no one else to help Gabriel, so Dean bent down and picked up a stone. He threw it with as much force as he could muster and the stone soared through the sky. It smacked into the Michael's wing and he yelped, thrown off balance. Michael looked down, then dived towards. Dean felt his eyes widen.

_Shit._

He swung his sword when Michael flew into range, making the archangel swerve. He still went for Dean, intent on attacking. Dean scrambled back, his feet slipping on the pebbled ground. Michael landed in front of him, his wings spreading out intimidatingly.

Dean leaned down and grabbed another handful of stones, then he threw them at Michael. The archangel hissed and spat as he was assaulted with stones, and Dean took the opportunity to attack. He swung his sword and Michael only barely managed to dodge it. The archangel jumped into the air and tried to attack Dean from above. Dean has to drop to the ground to avoid Michael's blade. He continued to try and pelt the archangel with stones because he knew there was no way he could outmaneuver the archangel with his sword. Michael was both stronger and faster. Maybe, though, if Dean could get his wings, he could incapacitate Michael.

The next time that Michael swooped down, Dean stood tall. He reflected the angel blade, but instead of moving, he grabbed onto Michael's wrist. The archangel howled and flew up, and Dean's felt sick as his feet left the ground. He dangled in the air, trying not to panic as his grip on Michael's wrist began to slip. It didn't help that Michael was trying to smash Dean's fingers. Michael tried to stab him, but Dean kicked the blade away. He sheathed his own sword and used his free hand to grab higher up Michael's arm. Michael twisted and flew higher. Dean pointedly ignored how far away the ground seemed. He kicked Michael's blade away once more and moved the grip of his left hand from Michael's wrist to just above Michael's elbow. With his right hand he grabbed his sword from his waist and swung. Michael ducked his head to avoid getting it chopped off, leaving his wings perfectly open. Dean felt sick as the sword cut through the flesh and blood soaked the wings. Michael let out a horrible cry and dropped. Dean lost his grip at the sudden movement, and suddenly he was free-falling, his stomach jumping to his throat. His screams got locked in his chest as he kicked his legs and tried to grab onto Michael again.

A force slammed into Dean and he swung to the side. Something wrapped around his waist and pulled. Dean slowed and then jolted to a stop, but not because he hit the ground. Castiel's arms wrapped tightly around him. His wings were spread and strong as Castiel landed them both safety on the ground.

"That was so idiotic." Castiel hissed, already pressing his lips to Dean's. "Don't ever do that again. I love you."

Dean choked, heart fluttering painfully. "I love you too."

"Well, isn't that sweet."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat and he whirled around. The man approached Dean and Castiel slowly.

"Surrender." Castiel said. "Your army is almost depleted, and no archangel serves you."

"You're foolish to try and fight me." The man hissed. He looked to Dean. "Both of you."

"Careful of his hands." Castiel reminded in a whisper. Dean nodded and held his sword out.

"Very well." The leader scoffed.

Dean yelled and lunged forward. The man moved to the side in one smooth movement. Dean landed, a bit off balance, and slashed with his sword. The man blocked the sword with his _hand_. His eyes lit up when Dean felt his expression morph into one of fear.

"I'm more powerful than you will ever know." The man said. He swiped out with his foot and caught Dean's legs, making him fall with a rough smack against the ground. Dean's lost his hold on the sword as he fell, and it clattered away. Dean looked from the sword to the man.

Castiel screeched and attack with his own blade. He fought even as the man swung out with his fists and forced Castiel back, gaining ground. Dean scrambled towards his feet and grabbed his sword. He ran back towards Castiel and the man just as the man shoved Castiel away. Castiel went tumbling backwards, tripping over his wings and hitting his head roughly on a stone.

Dean tried to get a hit on the man, but it seemed that his hands worked as a shield to Dean's blows. Dean grew desperate and stressed, a severe mistake. He tripped over a pebble and fell to the side. The resulting upward swing of his sword was too slow because of the contradicting forces. In one smooth movement, the man grabbed hold of the blade with his left hand and yanked it from Dean's grasp. He transferred the blade to his right hand seamlessly and stabbed down.

Dean gasped as cold pain shot through his abdomen. He looked up at the man as the man smiled.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed. Dean glanced down at himself and saw his own blade sticking from his gut. He reached towards it, dazed, and coughed. Something warm and metallic slipped from his lips.

Castiel screamed again, wordlessly, and flew towards the man. The man left Dean's blade and continued to fight Castiel with his hands alone.

Dean stared at his sword. He coughed again and rose a shaky hand to grasp the blade. It sliced through the skin on his hand, but that didn't matter. Dean gripped tightly and pulled. Blood poured from his hand and it went almost numb with pain. Dean gritted his teeth and pulled again. This time the sword slipped from his gut. Dean couldn't hold it with his ruined right hand, so he took hold of the handle with his left. He used it as a crutch to push himself up. Burning pain flared in his stomach and webbed up to his chest, making Dean's vision go blurry. He gasped and breathed heavily from his mouth.

Dean limped forward. His right arm wrapped against his wound. He could still hear battle noise behind him, it wasn't over yet. He was focused on what was in front of him, though. Castiel still fought furiously against the man, and neither noticed his approach.

The man managed to disarm Castiel and trap him against a boulder.

"This ends now." He said, reaching for Castiel.

With tremendous effort, Dean yielded his sword and swung. It sliced through the man's neck, beheading him. Dean turned away from the gruesome sight.

The spectating angels cried in triumph and flew down. They surrounded Gabriel and began to the kneel. The townspeople and other angels paused in their fighting. The remaining angels either flew away or kneeled to Gabriel, while the townspeople dropped their weapons and began to cheer.

Sam looked to Dean, smile on his face. Dean took a step forward just as a wave of nausea passed through him. His knees wobbled and he collapsed. He managed to roll onto his back and stare up at the sky.

"Dean!" Castiel cried. He put his hands against Dean's stomach and pressed, making Dean groan and cough more blood.

"Oh God." Sam's voice was far away. "What happened?!"

"Beloved, open your eyes."

Dean blinked. When had he closed his eyes? Everything seemed blurry or distant. He felt Castiel's feathers stroke against his side and he shuddered. Castiel sat above him, tears dripping down his face.

"Love you." Dean breathed, holding out a weak hand.

"Dean," Castiel wept, "I love you too." He kissed Dean again and took his hand. Dean sighed. He didn't hurt anymore, which would probably a bad thing. He didn't care.

"No more fighting." He said.

"No." Castiel agreed. "We did it."

"Yeah." Dean hummed. "We did."

Everything seemed to slip away from him then. His breaths felt shallower. The world darkened in front of him and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread, so hopefully that made sense lol  
> only one more chapter after this one!  
> let me know what you think (or if something doesn't make sense lol) :)   
> -cap out-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural or httyd

When Dean woke up, he was certain it was a mistake.

_I should be dead. Why aren't I dead?_

He stared up at his own ceiling, quite confused. His right hand and abdomen felt tingly and warm, oddly enough. Dean glanced down at his hand, then did a double take.

Dean's hand was completely healed. He stared at it, stunned. There was absolutely nothing wrong, not even a trace of a scar. He clenched and unclenched his hand a few times. His breath started to quicken when he found it was completely fine. Dean looked down and scrambled to push off his covers. His stomach was covered so he tore his shirt off.

The skin there was smooth and healed.

"Fuck." Dean breathed. "I died and went to heaven."

"Nope."

Dean looked up and saw Castiel standing in the doorway, smiling.

"But you gave a good try."

Dean suddenly had an armful of feathers as Castiel hugged him tightly. Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around the angel and hugged back.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, dazed.

"You're alive." Castiel replied. His wings came to wrap themselves protectively around Dean. He relaxed into their soft warmth.

"How am I alive?" Dean questioned. "How am I... okay?"

"Archangels can heal." Castiel answered. "Gabriel and Raphael were able to heal you."

"Huh." Dean hummed. He leaned over and pressed his lips Castiel's, loosing himself in their kiss.

"I love you." Castiel stroked his hand up and down Dean's bare back and Dean shivered.

"I love you too." He replied hotly.

"Hey, guys I - oh God, my eyes!"

Dean and Castiel jumped apart and looked at the doorway, where Sam stood. Sam was covering his eyes with his palms.

"That was fucking disgusting. Close the door at least." Sam said.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean laughed. "We're not doing anything."

Sam slowly looked between his fingers. "Good. Don't do anything. I just wanted to see if you're awake."

"I'm awake." Dean said. "What's up?"

"There's a meeting, if you're up for it." Sam said. "You're the Chief now, so you've got to make some decisions.

"I'm Chief?" Dean asked, stunned. "Did Dad..." he trailed off but the question was still heard. Sam scowled.

"He was alive." He said. "The town votes to banish him. Some of us wanted to wait for you to wake, but then we didn't know how long that would take, and we were really angry. We sent him off with one sack of supplies and a small fishing boat.

"Wow." Dean breathed.

"Also," Sam made a face, "we didn't want you to feel guilty. This way, it wasn't your decision."

"Right." Dean said. "Uh, thanks."

Sam smiled slightly. "So, you ready for that meeting, Chief?"

"Yeah." Dean replied hoarsely. "Just let me, uh, get dressed."

Sam smirked and practically waltzed from the room. Castiel maneuvered himself off of Dean and helped the human to stand. Dean quickly dressed himself. He took Castiel's hand and they left the hut.

The first step outside took Dean's breath away. Everywhere, angels flew around and interacted with humans. Some helped to rebuild things, some were eating, others talked with one another.

"I'm really certain I died."

Castiel laughed and nudged his arm.

"Gabriel and Sam came up with a treaty in your absence, you just have to sign it. Gabriel is the new leader of the angels. The mountain was completely destroyed, so the angels will be settling on Lawrence." He explained.

"That's amazing." Dean said. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Together they walked down and through the village. Many people and angels stopped them to say hello and welcome them.

"What happened to the other angels?" Dean asked as they neared the mess hall.

"The ones who did not agree have flown off. Gabriel sent out scouts, but there hasn't been anything alarming. Almost all of the seraphs are still here, anyways. Raphael has completely submitted to Gabriel as the leader. Lucifer has not been seen, which is potentially dangerous, but we're keeping an eye out. Michael's wings were injured beyond repair. He will continue to live on the nest island in exile."

The mess hall was packed with people and angels when Dean entered it. He was immediately surrounded by his friends as they assured themselves of his health and shared their sympathies regarding John.

"I glad to see you guys." Dean said, hugging each. He felt Castiel's stare intensify when he hugged Benny, and that was just a little intriguing to Dean. Only a little. He took Castiel's hand as he went to the head table. Gabriel stood across from him.

"Hey, Dean." He greeted in fluent English.

"Oh, you can speak." He said dumbly. Gabriel rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Cassie's been teaching me." He said. "Let's get this show on the rode!"

Gabriel signed a large paper and slid it over to Dean. Dean glanced over it briefly. He trusted that Sammy had done a great job with it already. Dean signed his name at the bottom, and cheer went out.

"We did it." Castiel said, smiling widely. He pulled Dean closer to him and kissed him. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck. Hoots went out around the crowd, making Dean's cheeks blush. Castiel only wrapped his wings around them to provide privacy.

"Love you." Castiel said.

Dean smiled, feeling overwhelmingly lucky to be here with the angel. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so once again I didn't reread the chapter please tell me if there's something majorly (or minorly idc) wrong lol
> 
> wow guys it's over... sad times but also I'm happy that I'll have time to move onto new things :) speaking of, I'm thinking about doing another movie / book au so if y'all have any ideas... was thinking a romcom or Disney, maybe like beauty and the beast or you've got mail or something... I don't know yet we'll see lol although I can say with certainty that I do not plan on doing how to train your dragon 2 (honestly idk how it would fit with this)   
> thanks to all who stuck with it, hopefully it lived up to your expectations   
> see y'all later !  
> -cap out-

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys.. what do you think?  
> -cap out-


End file.
